Underage Thinking
by i-am-loved17
Summary: AU. Haley came to Tree Hill to live with her cousin, Lucas, and his family. Pathan, Jaley, and Brucas... at the end.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so before you read the story I'll give you some background info:

This fic starts at the beginning of Haley's junior year & everyone else's senior year, Haley and Lucas are cousins, and Nathan is still Lucas' half-brother. Peyton is Nathan's best friend and has been since they were 10. Jake does not have Jenny, but still works at the cafe. Brooke's best friend is Bevin and they don't hang out with Haley or Peyton... yet. The rest will be told in the story somewhere. Oh yeah, this fic was requested by cabot007.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Reagan.

Couples: Jaley, Pathan, and Brucas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas Scott, the 17 year old ravens sport star, walk into the airport alongside his mother. Today was the day that his cousin, Haley James, was coming to Tree Hill. He, along with his parents had spent hours preparing for this day and weeks excitingly waiting for this day, but now that it has, he is exhausted. He goes to sit down in his seat in the waiting room as…

"Hey Cuz," Haley laughed as she saw Lucas jump out of his seat and open his eyes quickly.

"Hales," Lucas said as he gave her a hug, "Since when do you call me cuz?"

"I don't know I figured new town, new nicknames."

"Haley James, my darling niece, is that you?" Karen asked as she ran down to where Lucas and Haley were.

"Aunt Karen!" Haley screamed running towards her also.

Lucas laughed as everyone around them started staring and his mom and cousin hugging, but he liked it, he loved to show off his crazy family. He walked over to them and asked them if they should go get Haley's luggage.

"That sounds great Luke why don't you go get it for me while I talk to your parents?" Haley asked as they walked to the luggage area. "Where is Uncle Keith anyway?"

"He is at work. He wanted to come but Saturday is always a busy day so he had to go in." Karen responded.

When Lucas got back with Haley's luggage they walked to the car and while Karen drove Haley and Lucas caught up in the back seat.

"Wait, so your parents just sent you away for no reason?" Lucas asked.

"No, they sent me away because my Taylor moved back in."

"Didn't Taylor move out two months ago?"

"Yeah, but she came back because… because she got pregnant." Haley

whispered.

"Wait, Taylor got pregnant and they sent you away? I'd think that they would want to keep you."

"Yeah, especially since I did everything around the house."

"Come on you didn't have to do everything."

"Oh yeah, I did the dishes and the laundry, I cleaned the house whenever anyone would come over, I cleaned the bathroom and the kitchen, they would make me get groceries, bathe my younger brother, and take the dog for a walk. That isn't even including the restrictions that they would put on me, They would yell at me for eating in the living room, They would make me take my friends outside, and they were close to making me eat the dog poop and…"

"Wait! Eat the dog poop?" interrupted Lucas as he laughed.

"Yeah, you know it would save them money on dinner."

"But if you were doing everything in the kitchen anyway, why would they want to keep you out of their family dinner?"

"Ok you two, that's enough we are almost to the café." interjected Karen.

"So, are excited to be here?" whispered Lucas.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I want to be here to help my stupid cousin?" asked Haley jokingly.

"Hey, you better be talking about Nathan?"

"Ok let me clear that up, I am happy to be here to help my stupid real cousin?"

They pulled up and Haley immediately followed Karen out of the car with Lucas walking slowly behind them.

"Hey wait you don't have a little brother!" Lucas exclaimed as he ran to catch up to Haley.

"And you say you're not stupid." Haley told him.

"He's not stupid Haley," Karen interrupted, as Lucas looked proudly at Haley,

"he's slow."

Haley and Karen laughed as they walked into the café, leaving Lucas dumbfounded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton Sawyer lay on her bed organizing her Beatles records; that's what she did on Friday nights these days. It's not that she doesn't have friends; it's just that he was at Tim's party. Now if last year she would have been more than happy to go with Nathan, but this year he had his stupid girlfriend, Reagan.

"Ahh!" Nathan screamed as he jumped on top of Peyton and started tickling her.

"Na… Natha… Nathan Scott, stop right now." Peyton said as she caught her breath.

"What will you give me?"

"Well I won't kill you when you mess up my records."

This made Nathan stop and get off her. He watched her then get up and take her records to her closet. He noticed that she had such grace as she got off the bed and how when she put her records away she did it one by one with such focus that there is no way one could ever get messed up. He was stuck in his thoughts until Peyton interrupted him.

"Hey loser, what are you looking at?" Peyton asked as she took a seat on the bed beside him.

"Nothing, just about how we haven't hung out much recently."

"Not recently, are you nuts? We haven't hung out in forever!"

"Well forever is a pretty big word."

"Yeah and Reagan is a pretty big Bitch."

"Peyton..."

"Nathan, chill its cool. I know she is your girlfriend, I understand." Peyton interrupted.

"Really, because you don't seem like you do?"

"I do, would I lie to you?" Peyton said with her little innocent face.

"No, fine if you aren't lying you are hiding something from me, what did Reagan do to you? I will kill her."

This made Peyton happy to see that even though Reagan is his girlfriend, he would still choose Peyton over her.

"What are you smiling at?" Nathan asked after not getting a response earlier.

"Nothing, I'm just glad we are friends."

"Why are you acting weird? Are you sick?" Nathan asked worriedly.

"What's wrong with the way I'm acting?"

"You are all… sappy."

"I can be sappy! I can!"

"Oh please you are all angst and broody."

"I thought this was how you wanted all of your friends? Reagan and all of your other cheerleading friends are like this, and you've spent more time with them this summer than you have with me this whole month" Peyton said gradually increasing her volume until it could be classified as yelling. She also had tears treating to come but she wouldn't let Nathan she other wise, she would tell him everything.

"Peyton, I'm sorry! I know I've spent a lot of time with them, but…" Nathan was really starting to feel bad, he knew what was happening but he didn't know it was this bad, "You know what; there is no excuse for what I've done! We have been friends since we were ten and I was willing to give it up for some stupid girl, and I'm sorry."

By now Peyton was full on crying and Nathan just held her.

"I'm sorry, Peyton. I'm so sorry!" Nathan kept whispering in her ear.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Lucas walked into the café, after watching the two girls walk through the doors, he saw his mother walk in the back, to talk to Deb, and Haley sit at the counter.

"Hey, are you done making fun of me?" Lucas asked as he sat down next to Haley.

"Well you make it so easy to do!" Jake said as he came up to take their order.

"Thanks Jake, that's not exactly how I wanted her to think I am." Lucas said.

"It's Okay Lucas I already knew how un-cool you were." Haley said smiling at Lucas, before sharing a look with Jake.

"Whatever, Miss Britney Spears and boy bands," Lucas said jokingly.

"What can I say, even at thirteen I was up with the trends." Haley laughed back.

Jake watched as Lucas and Haley went back and forth. When he had first seen her walk in he knew that Haley was attractive, but right now, laughing and smiling, she was the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. He toke their order after he noticed that they were staring at him. As he walked away he could have sworn that he saw Haley looking after him, but maybe he was just seeing things.

"Well Haley, I have to go, so I'll see you when I get home. You'll be okay right?" asked Lucas.

"Yeah, defiantly, don't forget your mom is in the back. Don't worry!" Haley assured.

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I am"

"Jake, make sure she doesn't try to leave by herself!"

"Luke, I don't need a babysitter."

"Bye, Luke, I'll watch her." Jake told Lucas, before watching Luke tell Haley and his mom bye and walking out the door. "You should let Luke look out for you, it's just because he cares."

"I know, but he is a worry wart." Haley complained.

"Well, I haven't seen the wart, so I don't even want to know where it's at." Jake said, making Haley laugh. Jake didn't know what he was feeling for her, but he did know that he wanted Haley to smile more and if he had to, he would do anything to put one on her face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas walked through the house that his father once lived in. It gave him the creeps just thinking about Dan Scott walking through the same hallway or standing in the same spot as he had. Now though, he felt welcome by the fact that he had two people that he loved in this once evil house. It took them a while, but he and Nathan have finally created a brotherly bond

"Hey Bro," Lucas said as he knocked on Nathan's bedroom door.

"Hey Luke," Nathan said while opening the door. "What's up?"

"I just got back from picking up Haley from the airport."

"That's cool we should have a welcome party and she can get to know Peyton."

"What's Peyton been up to recently? I haven't seen her practically all summer." Lucas replied unknowingly.

"She is a little mad at me. Wait, let me rephrase that, really mad at me."

"Well you wouldn't want your secret love to hate you." Lucas joked in a dramatic voice. After seeing Nathan's look, Lucas realized how true his statement was. "Wait, you really do love Peyton?"

"You know I love her, she's my best friend, but, I think I might have fallen in love with her over the years." Nathan said hopelessly.

"Does she know?" Lucas asked

"No! You are the only one who knows, so don't tell anyone."

"Wow, you really are sounding like a girl these days, next you're going to ask me to paint your toe nails." Lucas joked and laughed harder as Nathan pushed him off the bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley was sitting in the café talking to Karen about working at the café after school. Jake, Deb, and Karen had taken turns talking to Haley for the last hour. It was getting time for the café to close and Karen was about to leave.

"Haley, are you sure you don't want to me to take you home?" Karen asked before walking out the door.

"Karen don't worry, I'll make sure she gets home safe." assured Jake.

"Yeah, Aunt Karen, I'll be fine. Jake is just walking me home as he shows me the sights."

"Okay, I just worry, that's all. Goodbye, Haley. See you tomorrow, Jake." Karen said as she walked out the door.

"Bye," they both said.

"Shall we?" Jake asked as he held the door open for Haley.

"Wow, you are a gentleman." Haley commented.

"Just call me if you ever need a ride, I'll have my suit pressed." Jake joked.

They laughed and joked as Jake showed Haley everything from the café to the Scott household. As they got to the house, both Haley and Jake were wishing the walk was longer.

"You didn't have to walk me to the door." Haley said shyly.

"I wanted to make sure you were safe," Jake answered as he pulled her into a hug. "And now that you are safely outside the door, I am going to go, but I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course," Haley mumbled into his shoulder. "Bye, and thanks, for the tour."

With that Jake released Haley and she walked into the house. Jake walked down the drive with his mind on one thing, the girl he couldn't have, Haley.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Haley walked through the door, she heard a few mumbled words in the kitchen. Deciding that it would be safe to interrupt, she followed the voices.

"Haley!" Keith said as her got up and attacked her with a hug.

"Hey, Uncle Keith," Haley said as he let go of her, "how was work?"

"It was good, but I think Lucas is waiting for you in the guest room." Keith replied as he sat back down, next to his wife.

"Ok, thanks. Goodnight you guys." Haley said as she walked to the guest room.

"Hey, Luke, what's up that you are waiting for me?" Haley asked as she walked in and sat down next to Lucas on the bed.

"I wanted to see how your day was." Lucas replied.

"Liar, you want to ask me something."

"Well, there is this girl…" Lucas started.

"There is a girl" Haley repeating the silence that had settled in the room.

"Not a girl, this girl. I'm going out with a girl, but this girl is… amazing. She is funny, smart, beautiful, and has a great heart, but…" Lucas said as he watched Haley's face show interest in what he was going to say. "I'm going out with her best friend."

"Do you love her?" asked Haley Hesitantly.

"Love Who?"

"Either of them?"

"Yes." Lucas said after a couple of seconds.

"Which one?" Haley asked softly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so that was Chapter 1 of my first fic. Tell me what you think, or give me suggestions to make it better.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2 of underage thinking. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Reagan.  
Couples: Jaley, Pathan, and Brucas.

Chapter 2: Taken

Nathan walked up the path to Lucas' house with his hands in pockets, as he waited for someone to answer the door. When the door finally opened, he saw an unfamiliar face.

"Can I help you?" Haley asked tiredly.

"Yeah, is Lucas awake?" after seeing Haley confused face he explained. "I wanted to see if he wanted to join me in my morning jog."

"Oh, well you need to get an alarm clock because these chickens keep waking up earlier and earlier." Haley said as she let Nathan in.

"Haley, I already told you; just because we live in North Carolina doesn't mean we live on farms." Lucas said groggily as he walked into the living room also.

"Yeah, Yeah, and I bet you also want to tell me that Nathan really is here for a walk and not to ruin the already messed up family tree." Haley replied.

"Eww, Haley that was disgusting even for you." Lucas said now fully awake.

"Not trying to ruin this whole moment, but I'm Nathan." Nathan said as he shook hands with Haley.

"I know who you are. Nathan, don't tell me you forgot the time at the car…" Haley was cut of by Nathan covering her face with his hand.

"We never mention what happened at this nonexistent location you are talking about." Nathan said seriously.

"Wait what happened, where?" Lucas asked, looking between Nathan and Haley. 

"Nothing," Nathan replied quickly. "Ready to go?"

"Fine, but someone is telling me this story later." Lucas said as he walked out of the house.

Before Nathan followed, he told Haley, "Never mention that again, maybe he'll forget."

"Don't count on it!" Haley shouted so that Nathan could hear her as he walked out, "drama king."

Haley was sitting down watching Spongebob, when she heard a knock on the door. Knowing that she was the only one home, Haley got up to answer the door, to find Jake waiting patiently.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Haley asked.

"I came to pick you up so that we could go to CD shopping." Jake replied shyly.

"Oh yeah, come in I should be ready in a couple minutes." Haley said as she opened the door wider for Jake to follow her inside.

After a couple minutes, they started their walk of a couple blocks to the store.

"So, how was your first night here?" Jake asked, starting a conversation.

"It was alright, just… different." Haley replied

"Yeah, I wish I could say I understand, but I've lived here my whole life."

"You're lucky. I've moved many times throughout my life, and let me tell you it's not that great."

"Okay, well to welcome you to Tree Hill I'll buy you any CD you want, so that you can always remember us little people here." Jake said as they walked into their desired store.

"Fine, but let me warn you, I can be very expensive." Haley said seductively.

"I bet you could, but I an actually cheap, so I think you could afford me." Jake replied in the same tone, as he walked closer to her.

"Who said I want to buy you?" Haley giggled as she skipped to the rock section.

"Damn, what are you doing to my heart?" Jake whispered as he slowly followed her.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas was at rivercourt, obviously, playing basketball when he heard a car pull up to the court. He knew who it was immediately when he heard two girls singing along to Britney spears, stronger. He watched as they got out of the car and one ran up to him.

"Luke!" The blond ran up to him.

"Hey Bev..." Lucas was cut off when Bevin kissed him.

"Hey baby, need some company?" Bevin asked as she walked over to the table, where Brooke was at.

"Yeah sure, hey Brooke," Lucas replied as he followed Bevin and sat between them.

"Hey Broody," said Brooke, while carefully watching Lucas and Bevin intertwine their hands.

"How cool is it that all of our names start with B?" Bevin asked excitedly. Brooke and Lucas both turned to look at her.

"You do know that his name is Lucas right?" Brooke asked seriously.

"Duh, I know my boyfriends name." Bevin rolled her eyes as she said this, but Lucas felt himself tense up. It's not that he didn't like Bevin; it's just that she wasn't Brooke.

"Luke?" Bevin interrupted his thinking.

"Yeah?" Lucas asked.

"I'm sorry, but I got to go. I forgot I have a appointment." Bevin said sadly.

"An appointment for what? Is it bad?" Lucas asked now worried for his girlfriend.

"Calm down Luke I'm just getting my legs waxed." Bevin laughed. She then leaned over and kissed him, before saying goodbye and leaving.

"Well I guess my ride is gone." Brooke laughed and made Lucas looked at her.

"Yeah, but now you hang out with me." Lucas responded seductively.

"Great, just what I wanted to do on the week before school starts." Brooke said sarcastically.

"Come on let's play basketball."

"Is that all you Scotts like to do?"

"Mostly, that and hang out with beautiful women." Lucas replied, as he gave Brooke a smile to which she returned with that dimpled smile that he loves so much.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After his walk with Lucas, Nathan had looked everywhere for Peyton. He finally gave up and decided to go to Karen's café to get something to eat. When he got there he saw that Peyton was sitting alone in a booth at the back.

"Peyton," Nathan said as he walked to where she was sitting. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Yeah, well maybe I didn't want to be found." Peyton said in an annoyed tone.

"I told you I was sorry. And look I'm here now, so can we please put this all behind us and just have fun like we used to?" Nathan asked in a hopeful tone.

"You promise that you'll set time aside for me and you to hang out?"

"Of course, and look we have some time now."

"What could we do?" Peyton laughed, which is all Nathan wanted to happen when he finally got her to accept his apology.

"I've missed you, Peyton." Nathan blurted out before he knew what he was saying.

"I've missed you too." Peyton replied, now serious.

"I promise you tha…"

"Nathan! Here you are! I need you right now!" Shouted Reagan, interrupting him

"Um, I'm kind of busy, Reagan." Nathan replied, annoyed.

"It's very important!" Reagan replied as she grabbed his hand and began dragging him out.

"I'm sorry, Peyton!" Nathan shouted helplessly, as he was being pulled out.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas and Brooke were still at rivercourt and Brooke still couldn't make a basket, after 2 hours.

"Come on, Lucas, it's impossible, just give up." Brooke said, while trying to catch her breath.

"No, I have faith that you can do it, just a couple more tries and I bet you can make one basket."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because you're my friend and I want, no, need to prove to you that you can do it." Lucas said, while handing her the ball.

"Thanks, Broody." Brooke said as she walked under the basket and missed again.

"For what?" asked Lucas as he caught the re-bound.

"For saying you have faith in me, no one has ever told me that before."

"Not even your parents?"

"Nope," Brooke answered sadly. "But I guess that tells me who really cares about me."

"I do care about you, Brooke, a lot. I love you," Lucas told her before realizing what he said and the impact it could have. "As a friend, I love you as a friend."

"Why don't I try again?" Brooke said trying to get rid of the awkward silence that joined them.

"Yeah, here's the ball." Replied Lucas, thankful for the interference.

Brooke shot the ball and once again missed. Lucas picked up the ball and handed it to Brooke before going behind her and positioning her body, once again, how it should be.

"Make the basket, and I'll kiss you right now." Lucas whispered in her ear.

After hesitating for a second, after Lucas moved away, Brooke bent her knees and shot the basket of her life. Both she and Lucas were presently surprised when it went in.

"Oh my god, I made a basket! Lucas, did you see that?" Brooke shouted as she ran and jumped on Lucas, before wrapping her legs around him.

"Yeah, I did. I'm proud of you, Brooke." Lucas said, looking in Brooke's eyes as she got off him.

"Thanks…" Brooke whispered, trying not to ruin the mood, as she leaned forward and Lucas leaned down.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan walked to Peyton's house after being dragged off by Reagan. He really needed to apologize to her for leaving her high and dry and the café. He knew that she never locked the door so he walked right in.

"Peyton?" Nathan said as he slowly opened her bedroom door.

"What do you want Nathan? Are you here to break my heart into more pieces?" Peyton said harshly. This broke Nathan's heart as the words hit him like venom.

"Peyton, I didn't mean for that to happen, she just came and I didn't know what to do." Nathan begged her to believe him.

"It hurts Nathan." Peyton whispered.

"What does Peyton, tell me." Said Nathan sat on her bed and realized that she had been crying.

"The fact that you will never love me like I love you," Peyton said quietly as she rolled over and played with her pillow.

"Who says?" Nathan mumbled as he took is hand and made Peyton look in his eyes, before leaning down to where his lips where right above hers.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley and Jake where still in the CD store, shopping. They weren't looking at CDs anymore, but they were still there. After hours of having fun with a little flirting, they were both really fond of each other.

"Wow, you are really good at playing the guitar." Haley complimented.

"Everyone has their talent and that's mine." Jake said as if it was nothing.

"Mine is singing," Haley whispered. "I've jut never let anyone hear me. I guess I'm wasting my talent."

"Why won't you sing for anyone?" Jake asked as he leaned closer to her.

"I don't know, I guess I'm waiting for the right person to sing to." Replied Haley, as she also leaned forward.

"That's one of the sweetest things I've ever heard." At this point their lips were about to touch.

"Jake, thank god you are here." A girl ran up to them.

"What is it Nikki?" Jake asked both concerned and annoyed.

"I think I'm pregnant." Nikki whispered leaving both Jake and Haley shocked, while she broke down crying.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like this chapter; I know I left a couple cliffhangers, so I should have the new chapter up soon. Thanks for all the reviews, they really helped me, when I was about to give up.

Previews:  
One of the couples break-up  
Someone's pregnant  
Dan enters the story, good or evil?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey thanks for all of the reviews. I'm sorry it took a while for me to update, but my job has been very demanding. Also, I'm sorry it ends in a couple cliffhangers, I didn't plan them, it just happened and now I need to change the whole story, but my brain works in weird ways. So on to chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Reagan.

Couples: Jaley, Pathan, and Brucas.

Chapter 3:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She could feel him getting closer, but she didn't mind, actually she wished that he would just get it over already. The only problem is that to her it was in slow motion, which could only mean one thing: it wasn't meant to be, so she did what she needed to do.

"Peyton…" Nathan whispered huskily as his lips hit her cheek.

"I'm sorry, but we can't," Peyton said as a few tears fell.

"I know, but don't cry, okay?" Nathan replied as he wiped away her tears and climbed off her bed.

"Where are you going? We need to talk about this Nathan."

"I know and I'll be back, I just have to do something." With that Nathan ran out of the room, leaving a sad and confused Peyton staring at the doorway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley just sat there, she was really stunned. Not that that girl was pregnant, but that she just almost kissed a taken man. Jake, however, was sitting thinking about all of the things he was going to miss because of this kid, but knowing that Nikki must feel the same he did, he decided that it was more important to comfort her.

"Calm down, Nikki. It'll be okay." Jake said not sure if he was convincing her of himself.

"Um… well, I'm going to leave, but if either of you guys want to talk, I'm here, well actually I won't be here in this spot, but I'm here as in will help you with anything, bye." Haley said nervously as she walked slowly out of the shop.

"I'm sorry, Jake." Nikki cried.

"It's okay; we just need to figure out what we are going to do."

"No it's not okay; everything is going to change."

Jake just took her into his arms and tried to comfort her, when really he wasn't taking the news any better than she was.

"Hey wait, Nikki, you said that you think you are pregnant, that means maybe you aren't." Jake said optimistically.

"Stick that positive attitude up your ass, I know I'm pregnant." Nikki said as she got up and started heading to the door.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To do what I've done the past 3 days I've known: get drunk." Nikki replied as she walked out of the shop leaving Jake sitting motionless.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke let herself be controlled by the passion that she was felling when Lucas got near her and she knew that was a huge mistake, but she couldn't help it. As their lips touched, she felt as if she was on cloud 9, but she knew that what goes up must come down.

"I'm sorry." Brooke said as their lips broke apart.

"Why?" an out of breath Lucas asked.

"You have a girlfriend." These words hit both Lucas and Brooke's hearts like a ton of bricks, actually make that a couple tons of bricks.

"I should be the one who is sorry, but I can't because I don't regret it." Lucas said as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Please don't make it harder, Lucas." Brooke begged as a couple tears fell.

"Tell me you don't have feelings for me."

"I don't not have feelings for you," Brooke said quickly, trying to cover up the not.

"I'll break up with Bevin." Lucas said suddenly.

"You can't, she loves you."

After a couple seconds of silence, Brooke broke free of Lucas' grip and began walking toward her car.

"Fine, I'll stay with her to make you happy, but it will just hurt her in the end." Lucas said, trying to bring Brooke back.

"Or you'll fall madly in love with her and make her as happy as I wish you could make me." Brooke replied sadly, as she got in her car and left the rivercourt with Lucas staring sadly at where her car used to be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After leaving the CD store, Haley sat down on a bench in the park and thought about everything that had happened that day. She thought about all the flirting she had done and thought he had done back, but he was taken and had a baby on the way, she had to stop. A couple hours and 5 lattes later she decided it was time to head home. While walking she tried to remember where everything was for future reference.

As she passed a restaurant, that she noted she would have to try sometime, she saw someone familiar walking towards her. After realizing that it was Nikki and that she really didn't want to talk to her Haley frantically looked for a place to hide, but before she could find anywhere she saw Nikki walk into the shop two doors down. Letting her curious side win, she went to look at what shop Nikki walked into, only to see that she went into a place that performed many abortions

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Lucas sat on the bench at the rivercourt, which he had been sitting at for the past two hours, he heard a car pull up. Thinking it was Brooke, Lucas jumped up to talk to her.

"I'm so sorry baby…" Lucas started until he saw who it really was.

"I didn't know you called me baby, I don't think Bevin would like if you called me that in front of her, or maybe I should say Brooke might mind. You really are my son." Dan laughed as he got closer to Lucas.

"Are you stalking me? And what do you mean about Brooke, she isn't my girlfriend." Lucas replied angrily.

"Oh if she isn't then why were you too kissing earlier?" Dan smirked as he saw a look of fear flash on Lucas' face.

"Just leave Dan."

"Maybe you should be called Dan Jr. since you are just as bad as me."

"I am nothing like you." Lucas shouted angrily as he tried to keep himself from punching Dan.

"I'll leave, but cheating on a pregnant skank with another skank, that sounds like something I would do." Dan laughed as he headed to his car. "I guess that's something that we both have in common."

Dan then left Lucas confused, just like Brooke had earlier.

"Wait Bevin is pregnant?" Lucas thought out loud.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was just any other day for her, she talked to her friends and boyfriend, made the daily charity loser talk, and drank her fat free latte with whipped cream and extra chocolate, but as she walked into her bedroom to find her boyfriend waiting for her she knew that something was different.

"Hey, Nathan. What are you doing here? We always meet at your house because your bed is larger." Reagan said confused.

"I need to talk to you." Nathan said as he stood up and started pacing the room.

"Can you tell me later, right now I just want some time with my boyfriend and my shower is a pretty good size, well not mine, but my parents' shower is?" Reagan replied as she walked up to him and started sucking on his neck.

"N… No, we must discuss it now." Nathan backed away which made her more confused.

"Okay fine, what's up baby?"

"I think we should break up." Nathan said bluntly. Reagan then started laughing.

"That's funny; I thought you were going bald or something important." She laughed.

"I wasn't joking; we're over, for good."

"Get out of my house!" Reagan screamed as she slapped him.

"My pleasure," as Nathan walked out he felt something really hard hitting the back of his head.

"Oh my god, someone help. I am so sorry Nathan; I didn't mean to really hurt you!" Reagan screamed as she sat down beside him after he fell to the floor. "911, I have an emergency, yes my friend fell after having a lamp thrown at his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so as I said earlier, I didn't mean for the cliffhangers, they just happened, but I don't work Wednesday or Thursday so I should have n update by than. Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4A

Okay, I know it took awhile for me to update, but initially this chapter was longer. I finished it, but it's so much more fun to watch you squirm (jk), so I'll give you Part A today and Part B tomorrow. Thanks again for the reviews, they mean a lot. I also wrote a pathan one-shot, for all of you who haven't read it yet. I have recently been naming my chapters after the song that they were inspired by, but this entire chapter was inspired by two so I'll name both parts one song.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Reagan.

Couples: Jaley, Pathan, and Brucas.

Chapter 4 Part A: Don't give up on me

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She ran quickly, not caring about the people that she was almost knocking down, the only person that she cared about right then was Nathan. As she got closer to the room that the nurse, whom confused her for a mental patient and initially sent her to the wrong ward, set her to, she began running faster and looking frantically for 312. When she finally found it she stopped, right in front of the door. She couldn't go in, she was too horrified. After literally 10 minutes and 23 staring passersby, she finally walked in.

"Hey" She heard Nathan muter, as he opens his eyes to see who came in.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Reagan cried as she got closer to Nathan and squeezed his hand.

"Hey, calm down, I'm okay. I promise the doctors say I should be out before Monday." Nathan responds with a calming voice.

"I guess that you still remember that you broke up with me, right?" Reagan said sadly as she lowered her head and let go of his hand.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry about that it's just…"

"That you love that weirdo blonde girl" Reagan finished.

"Her name is Peyton, but yes, I love that weirdo blonde girl." Nathan smiled and picked up Reagan's hand. "But that doesn't mean that I didn't enjoy the time we spent together."

"We did have some fun times." Reagan laughed through her tears.

"Mainly in my bedroom." Nathan laughed also.

"Yeah, like when we played basketball on your father's rolling desk chairs with your miniature basketball set."

"I was obviously the champion." Nathan said, blowing on his fingers and than rubbing them on his chest.

"Hey I won once!" She protested hitting him in the arm lightly, so not to hurt him.

They talked for a couple hours before Nathan started falling asleep and Reagan decided it was time to leave. As she walked out, she knew it would be hard and that she would miss him, but hey, there are other basketball players, including one Lucas Scott.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley just stood there, in the same spot, for what she guessed was a while. She didn't know why she was so mad, it's not as if it was her child, or that Jake was her friend. Rather he washer friend or he was just an acquaintance she didn't know, but she did know that this was affecting her more than it should have been. Haley was knocked out of her trance by the ringing of her cell phone.

"Hello?" Haley said, forgetting to look at the caller id.

"Oh my god, Haley, get to the hospital right now!"

"Why? What's up, Lucas?" Haley asked, the color from her face leaving.

"It... It's Nathan" That's all Haley heard before she got lost in her own thoughts. She knew that Lucas was still talking, but all she could think about is how she never got time to get to know Nathan, he was her kind of cousin.

"Haley? Are you there?" Lucas asked loudly, trying to get Haley's attention.

"Um, yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can!" Haley said before hanging up.

Haley than fell back, fortunately there was a bench there. She just sat there for a while, letting the information set in, in which made her jump up and start running towards the hospital; that is until she realized that she had no idea where the hospital was at.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" A girl shouted when Haley ran into her.

Haley then broke down and started crying before falling to her knees in the street. Meanwhile, the girl didn't know what to do, so she just sat beside her and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I yelled at you, I didn't mean to make you cry." The girl said as she held the crying girl in her arms.

After about a minute, Haley stopped crying, whipped away her tears and stood up. "It's nothing you did, it's just… everything."

"What's wrong? I mean you don't just start crying in the middle of the street… or do you? Wait you're not in one of those colts are you? Wait, did the government send you to see if I did my good deeds for this month because I don't want this to be on my permanent record! My parents didn't send you did they? No, wait, I'm on…" The girl was cut off when Haley burst out laughing.

After seeing the girl's hurt and confused face, Haley stopped laughing. "I'm sorry for laughing, but you were rambling and I was pretty sure that you weren't near finished. And thanks for helping me, my name is Haley."

"My name is Brooke and I ramble when I'm nervous. It's been a problem of mine forever, at least I think, maybe I developed it when I was five. I had…"

"Brooke!" Haley laughed.

"Oh, right sorry. Hey, why don't you tell me why we sat in the middle of street." Brooke said as they sat on a bench a couple few away.

"It's nothing." Haley said quietly.

"Come on, I can keep a secret. Plus, I'm you friend, right?"

"Fine, well my cousin's half brother, is in the hospital." Haley responded sadly.

"So, let me get this straight? Your kinda cousin is in the hospital and you're just sitting here talking to me?" Brooke said, her voice continually getting louder.

"It's actually kind of, kinda isn't a word. And I was going to the hospital until someone ran into me." Haley said, emphasizing someone.

"Whatever, Tutorgirl." Brooke replied.

"Who's Tutorgirl?"

"You are! And I thought you were the tutor. First, going the wrong direction to the hospital, now not being able to recognize your own nickname…"

"Darn, I was going the wrong way. I knew I should have asked where it was." Haley interrupted.

"Well, I can take you to the hospital." Brooke offered.

"Really? Thank god, I hope Lucas won't be mad that I…"

"Lucas? As in Lucas Scott?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Haley asked.

"So that means Nathan is in the hospital?" Brooke asked, her face turning pale with the realization.

"Yeah."

"What are you waiting for Tutorgirl? We have to get there!" Brooke replied as she pulled Haley towards the direction of the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas had arrived at the hospital 10 minutes ago and after dealing with the crazy nurses, finally got Nathan's room number. As he arrived to room 312, he heard a familiar voice yelling the next hallway down, Dan. He decided to ignore it and opened the door, before walking inside. He saw that Nathan was asleep, so he just sat there for a while. After about 10 minutes he heard Dan yell one final thing, before Lucas could see him walk towards the elevator to what he guessed was out of the hospital.

"Hey, Luke." He heard, causing him to turn towards the door.

"Oh great, you're both here," Lucas sighed, thankfully. "I'll skip asking how you both know each other and get to how you guys got in here. Neither of you are exactly family."

"Broody, Broody, Broody, don't you know anything? I'm Brooke Davis, I can do anything." Brooke said as she and Haley walked to the other side of Nathan's bed.

"Okay guys, no flirting in my hospital room." Nathan said, causing the three of them to look down at him. "Jeez, I was just kidding, don't look at me like that."

"Who's looking at you like what?" A voice by the door asked.

"Hey, Jake, now this is really a party." Brooke said.

"Yeah, but normally Tim would be the one that got a vase thrown at his head." Lucas laughed.

"Hey, it wasn't a vase, it was a lamp." Nathan defended. "A vase is girly, but a lamp, everyone has a lamp. Right, Haley?" Nathan asked causing all of the attention to go to her. Truth was, Nathan was scared; she hadn't said anything since she had entered the room.

"Yeah, Tutorgirl, make Nathan feel better, even though he doesn't have a very strong case." Brooke said, also worried about Haley.

Haley stayed silent, not because of Nathan, but because of all the information she learned in these couple minutes. She noticed that Lucas was staring at Brooke, which made sense to her seeing as the information that Lucas had give to her on her first night and the information that Brooke gave her on there run to the hospital pointed to the same thing, Lucas was in love with Brooke. But what surprised her the most, is that she caught Jake looking at her with the same look that Lucas gave to Brooke: longing.

"Tutorgirl!" Brooke yelled.

"Um, sorry," Haley said, trying to get everyone's eyes off of her. "I'm just… missing my show."

"Oh my god! You're right; I'm missing my show too. How about this, you guys stay here and do you're guy things and me and Tutorgirl will have a girl's day. Yay!" Brooke said jumping up and down.

"Okay, if you're sure…" Lucas said, giving Haley a questioning look.

"We're sure, let's go Brooke." Haley said, this time pulling Brooke out the door.

"Hey, aren't you going to say goodbye? I am in the hospital!" Nathan yelled as well as he could.

"Bye, Nate."

"Bye, Boytoy"

After the girls left, the guys gave each other questioning looks before bursting out laughing.

"God they're crazy!" Jake said.

"Oh yeah but we love them" Lucas laughed.

"Speaking about love…" Jake whispered to Lucas, telling him to look at what both he and Nathan were staring at: Peyton.

"Well we got to go." Lucas said.

"Yeah, we have to…" Jake started.

"Wash our hair" Lucas finished as they walked out and closed the door leaving Nathan and Peyton string at one another.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end of Part A, but Part B will be up tomorrow, so don't forget to review or I might just start to add subliminal messages.


	5. Chapter 4B

Here is part B, I hope that you guys like this part, seeing as many of you are pathan fans. On the topic of pathan, I'm trying to write another one-shot on the Peyton/Nathan relationship, but I don't have a setting, so if any of you guys have an idea for one PM me or just post it here. Now what you all have been waiting for… maybe.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Reagan.

Couples: Jaley, Pathan, and Brucas.

Chapter 4 Part B: How Low

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Washing our hair? Dude, what were you thinking?" Jake slapped him in the back of the head, as they walked out of the room.

"I couldn't think of anything else!" Lucas exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"But, washing our hair, dude?" Jake asked, again.

"Who's washing their hair? Because I know it's not Lucas, he never takes a bath." Brooke joked.

"You would know." Jake muttered.

"What was that Jake, speak louder." Brooke said, causing Haley to laugh.

"I … I asked why… I asked why you girls are still here." Jake stuttered.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Brooke said before turning to Haley and seriously asking, "Hey, Tutorgirl, why didn't we leave?"

"Maybe because everything you want to do is too far away to walk!" Haley exclaimed.

"Don't be jealous, Tutorgirl." Brooke said, before turning to Lucas. "Hey, you have your car, right?"

"Yeah, if you want I can take you somewhere?" Lucas offered.

"That would be awesome! You're okay here, right, Tutorgirl?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, I need to talk to Jake anyway." Haley said before smiling at Jake.

"But, what about girl's…" Lucas started asking.

"You heard her, she has to talk to Jake, come on!" Brooke said pulling him away. "Oh wait, I forgot my purse, why don't you go hold the elevator."

Lucas was confused but did what he was told anyways, while Brooke ran back to Haley and Jake. When she got Haley was looking at her smiling and holing her purse out for her. Brooke grabbed it before pulling Haley into a hug and whispered, "Thanks, Tutorgirl, go get Jakey!"

After Brooke ran away, Haley turned around to see a confused look on Jakes face.

"She's just happy she got her purse back." Haley explained.

"But didn't she give you her… never mind." Jake said as he shook his head in confusion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aren't you going to ask me how I feel?" Nathan said, breaking the first uncomfortable silence that they had ever had together.

"How do you feel?" Peyton asked, walking up to him and after hesitating for a second grabbing his hand.

"I feel better now that you're here." Nathan said, smiling at her.

"How long have you been waiting to say that one?" Peyton asked sarcastically.

"From when I work up in the hospital a single man, to until you came here."

"Nathan…"

"Do you love me?"

"You're my best friend, of course I do." Peyton said, before see saw the seriousness in Nathan's eyes. "Oh, you mean am I in love with you? Yes, Nathan, I am. I can learn to understand if you do love me like…"

"Peyton! Just stop okay, I understand and honestly, I am in love with you, too. So just kiss me as carefully and lightly as…"

Before Nathan could finish, Peyton had sat her lips gently on his, trying to give him as much passion as she could without hurting him.

"Wow," Nathan said as Peyton pulled away from him.

"You sounded like a girl right then." Peyton laughed.

"Yeah, well you sounded like Brooke earlier. And here I thought annoying rambling was her thing." Nathan laughed.

"I wouldn't know if Brooke rambled or not, because you keep me away form that part of your life." Peyton said sadly, causing Nathan to feel guilty for the past year.

"I told you that I'm sorry, Peyton. I don't know what else I can do to show you."

"You can kiss me again."

"Well, come here then."

They kissed for a couple minutes before the nurse kicked Peyton out, while she looked at his head. When the nurse walked out, Peyton walked back beside Nathan's bed and occupied her seat again.

"Hey, Nathan, how bad is it?" Peyton asked, worried about what the answer might be.

"It's fine, I just needed a couple stitches and I should be out in time for the first day of school." Nathan replied in a calming voice, while taking her hand in his.

"How many stitches are 'a couple'?" Peyton asked in a knowing voice.

"Sixteen."

"Ouch, she really wanted to hurt you."

"Thanks, that makes me feel better.' Nathan said, noticing something in her eyes. "Peyt, what's wrong?"

"Is Jake cheating on Nikki?"

"Not that I know of, why?" Nathan asked confused at why she would even think that.

"Because I saw him in the lobby with a girl and they wee defiantly not washing his hair." Peyton said, causing both of them to laugh.

"They were pretty obvious. But, don't worry about Jake; we can become detectives when I get out of here."

"I know what we can do while you're in here." Peyton said as she leaned down to kiss him.

"I should've got put into the hospital sooner."

"Shut up, Nathan" Peyton said before letting her lips touch his.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley and Jake had been sitting down in the hospital cafeteria for the past 30 minutes, after Haley decide that all this drama had made her hungry. They had talked about his parents as well as her parents and why they moved her to Tree Hill, but Haley had yet to mention what she had seen earlier.

"Do you think we should go check on Nathan?" Haley asked hoping he would say yes before she told him things that were none of her business.

"I don't think it would be smart to go quite yet." Jake laughed, confusing Haley.

"Why?"

"Because Peyton went in right before me and Luke left and being one of the few who knows his true feelings for her, I can honestly say that either she left the room and he is too depressed to see anyone or they are making out and well, I'm saving us on that one."

"Who is Peyton?" Haley asked.

"I forgot you didn't know many people for a minute there. Well, Peyton is Nathan's best friend since they were… well, I don't know exactly, but young." Jake said not noticing that he had grabbed Haley's hands and started ribbing circles on the band with his thumb. After not getting a response from Haley, he realized his mistake and let go of her hands. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that, it's just the…"

"It's fine." Haley assured.

"No it's not, I'm with Nikki and we have enough drama already. Plus, I don't want you to get in trouble with Nikki, she is… tough."

That was the last straw for Haley. Jake was so nice what did he do to deserve it? Nikki cares nothing about him as far as Haley could tell and here he was upset with himself over possibly hurting both her and Haley. She had to tell him, he deserved to know. "I saw Nikki go to a place that gives abortions."

"WHAT!" Jake yelled, making everyone look at him. "Sorry, everyone, just go back to eating. Haley what are you taking about?"

"I was walking down the street, trying to remember where everything is and then I saw Nikki, but that's when I noticed that she walked into a place that gives abortions." Haley said quickly and quietly.

"I can't believe it, it seem surreal."

"I know I shouldn't have spied, it's just you're my first friend her in Tree Hill and I thought you should know." Haley said, scared that Jake would be mad at her.

"I'm not mad at you I just… have to go talk to Nikki. Will you be okay?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just go." Haley watched as Jake ran off, still not convinced that she did the right thing. That was until she saw Jake run back to her and the next thing she felt was his lips against her cheek and he mumbled a thank you in her ear. "Yeah, I did the right thing." She whispered to herself with her hand still on her cheek.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, the song is over now." Lucas said trying to sound annoyed, when really he couldn't stop laughing.

"So, what? There are more songs." Brooke replied.

"We agreed that we only had to listen to your favorite song on that CD." Lucas whined.

"Well, I can't help it if when we made that deal you didn't know that all of the songs are my favorite."

"Brooke…"

"Fine, but only if we stop for ice cream, deal?"

"Oh, no, I'm not making deals with you again. I've officially learned my lesson."

"Please, Lucas. Please, I want it so bad." Brooke begged.

"Fine, but you better turn this music off." Brooke smiled, showing Lucas her dimples and he knew he did the right thing.

"Yay! You're buying!" Brooke said as she jumped out of the car, right after Lucas pulled into the ice cream store. "And you know that Britney Spears isn't bad, it is your CD after all."

"Brooke, don't say that so loud, people might hear you." Lucas said as he followed her inside. When Brooke didn't respond he followed her gaze and noticed Bevin sitting and holding hands and locking lips with a guy, who defiantly wasn't him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake walked up to Nikki's house, knowing that she drank last night and should have a hang over the size of Russia. After seeing her car in the driveway and her not answering, he knew that he was right. He took the key that was hidden in the plant on the patio and walked in. When he got up to her room he could see her asleep on the bed.

"Nikki, we need to talk." Jake yelled.

"Jake, what do you want?" Nikki said pulling the pillow over her head and turning on her side; it did not go unnoticed by Jake how she flinched from pain when she turned over.

"Did you find out if you were pregnant or not?" Jake asked.

"Don't worry I'm not." Nikki mumbled under her pillow.

"Are you sure? There's nothing you want to tell me is there?"

"No, now can you leave?"

"So, you didn't get an abortion?" Jake asked forcibly.

"No, Jake." Nikki now pulled the pillow off and tried to sit up.

"Then why are you in so much pain, Nikki?"

"What do you want me to say, Jake? Do you want me to say yes? Because if that will make you happy then that's what I'll say." Nikki said, also getting angry.

"I want you to tell me the truth!"

"I'm moving Jake." Nikki said coldly. "You want the truth? Well, yes, I did get an abortion and now, I'm leaving you and this useless town."

"What?" Jake asked, still taking in the information.

"Don't act like you'll miss me, Jake, we both know you won't."

"I will miss you, Nikki, but right now, I couldn't care less if you leave or not." Jake said as he walked out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it. I have to say that this whole chapter has been extremely fun to write and the next one should be up soon.

Next time…

First day of school

Brooke and Bevin confrontation

Does Nathan acknowledge Peyton?


	6. Chapter 5

I would've had an update sooner, but I started a new story as well. Don't worry, however, these updates won't come any slower now that school ended. Thanks once again for the reviews, keep them coming. So without further ado… Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Reagan.

Couples: Jaley, Pathan, and Brucas

Chapter 5: Words, Hands, Hearts

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton Sawyer walked through the hallway of Tree Hill High, once again alone. After a whole weekend with Nathan trying to figure out exactly what their relationship was, they had finally come to a conclusion. He had promised her that no matter what, he would face the first day of school right along side of her, but so far, she hadn't seen or heard from him once.

"Hey, Peyton," Jake said, pulling Peyton out of her thoughts.

"What's up, Jake?" Peyton said, stopping at her locker.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing. You look preoccupied." Jake acknowledged.

"Yeah, I was just looking for Nathan."

"What exactly happened between you two?" Jake asked in a tone that made Peyton blush.

"Let's not talk about me and Nathan, let's talk about you and Nikki." Peyton said, figuring that she should find out who that girl was Jake was with.

"We're over; let's just leave it at that." Jake said, while watching Peyton close her locker. "While since we are both without our lovers why don't I walk you to class?"

"You don't even know what class I have first."

"You caught me. I snuck a peek at your schedule and it just so happens that we have the same class."

"Nice. Thanks for walking me but…"

"But you really wish Nathan was doing it?" Jake finished as they walked into the classroom.

"Yeah… I just wonder where he is"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There you are Tutorgirl!" Brooke said running up to Haley.

"Nice to know someone is happy to see me." Haley said stopping to talk to Brooke.

"Did Jake ignore you again today?" Haley nodded. "I know the feeling."

"What do you mean? Other than Lucas leaving civilization, who else hasn't talked to you?"

"Bevin, I let her off the hook when she didn't want to go shopping for a new outfit, but we always meet at the girl's locker room."

"Well, think about it this way, you got to go shopping with me and met me this morning." Haley told Brooke, getting a 'eww' in return. "Do you think maybe she knows that you know?"

"Know what?" Brooke asked, getting a glare from Haley. "Just kidding. Plus, I thought of that, but if she did, we would have heard from Luke."

"He's just hurt and confused, even though I thought that he would be happy considering…" Haley stopped realizing her mistake.

"Considering what, Tutorgirl?"

"Um… I just forgot, that I don't know where my class is at, bye, Brooke." Haley said, walking away.

"I'll help you get to class. Mr. Clark's class is the other way and Lucas has it with you." Brooke said after catching up with Haley, in the now busy hallway.

Haley followed Brooke, confused, "How do you know what class I'm in?"

"Class President, remember?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For Peyton the day had been extremely long. She hadn't seen Nathan, nor had she heard any of her teachers call him name; for all she knew, he had left the country. It was now lunch time and she was expecting to spend it how she spent the rest of her day: alone.

She found an empty table and sat at it before anyone else stole it and she would have to sit on the floor.

"Hey, baby," Someone sat down beside her and put his arm around her waist.

"Nathan," Peyton breathed a sigh of relief before hitting him in the arm. "Where were you today?"

"I over slept after my morning run. Why were you scarred I had ditched you?" Nathan asked in a joking tone, until he saw Peyton's face. "Peyton, I told you I wouldn't leave you again, don't you trust me."

"I'm sorry, but even thought I trust you, you have let me down before." Peyton said ashamed of how she felt.

"Yeah, but it will never happen again, Okay?" Nathan said using his pointer on her chin to make her look into his eyes.

"Okay," Peyton replied leaning in to kiss Nathan, but was interrupted.

"What is this all about?" Jake asked sitting down, while Brooke and Haley mirrored his actions.

Peyton, not used to having these other people eating lunch with her, let Nathan answer, "We are officially a couple!"

"Oh my god!" Brooke squealed. "How did I not know this? See, Tutorgirl, I told you people are ignoring me. First, Bevin and Lucas and now Nathan; I'm depressed."

"Well, cheerleading auditions are today, shouldn't that make you happy?" Everyone looked at who said it: Peyton.

"Come on, Goldilocks, I'm the captian, which means for me: watching a whole bunch of bad wannabe cheerleaders. Unless…"

"Unless what, Brooke?" Jake asked.

"I am a genius!" Brooke squealed.

"Now I know that your idea is crazy." Nathan interrupted.

"Let her talk, Nathan." Haley scolded.

"Okay, anyways, back to my idea. We need two spots filled and I have two friends here…" Brooke hinted.

"Sorry, Brooke, but Nathan and I are on the basketball team." Jake joked.

"Well, I was talking about my other friends: Tutorgirl and Goldilocks." Brooke said giving pleading looks to the two girls.

"Brooke, I can't cheer!" Haley said.

"I'll help you learn, plus, I happen to know that 'you-know-who' goes for cheerleaders." Brooke replied.

"Fine! But just for the record, I'm doing this for you not… him." Haley said, making Jake unnoticeably jealous.

"Yay! What about you, Peyton? Please!" Brooke begged, just confusing Peyton more.

"But, why would you want me to cheer? We aren't even friends; in fact, this is the first time we talked." Peyton said, kind of rudely.

"I get it, never mind, it was a bad idea." Brooke said dejected.

After seeing Brooke's face she felt bad, "But, I guess that I could try it." Peyton said making Brooke grin widely.

"This is going to be great! Now, we can go to the spa instead of auditions." Brooke replied.

"What about Lucas?" Haley asked.

"Right, problem number 1; and there goes the person that I need to have a talk with." Brooke said, leaving three of them confused and looking at Haley to explain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bev, wait up!" Brooke shouted as she caught up to Bevin.

"Oh, hey, Brooke," Bevin replied, turning around. "What's up?"

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you for a while."

"A couple days aren't a while, Brooke; stop being a cry baby." Bevin said rudely.

Realizing that she wasn't getting anywhere with Bevin, Brooke boldly asked, "Are you cheating on Lucas?"

"Why would you think that, Bookie?" Bevin asked now sweetly.

"I saw you at the ice cream shop at the edge of town." Brooke said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why were you at the edge of town?" Bevin asked still playing dumb

"I'm going to ask again, are you cheating on Lucas?"

"Fine, but I'm going to end it! I swear, so don't tell him." Bevin begged.

"Why not, he deserves to know?"

"It would hurt him, especially since I'm pregnant!" Bevin blurted before running away, leaving a shell shocked Brooke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley and Jake were walking together after he offered to make sure she got home safe and she, along with the other three friends, agreed.

"Wow, is everyday in Tree Hill High as exciting?" Haley asked breaking the comfortable silence that settled around them

Jake laughed and shook his head, "Not all of them, just wait until cheerleading practice starts and Nazi Brooke comes out."

"I won't like Nazi Brooke will I?" Haley asked causing Jake to repeat his previous action. "Yeah, I didn't think so."

"Do you have any homework?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, in English Lit I have to write a poem about my best friend."

"Have fun with that, did you get Lucas's homework?"

"Well, I know that he has that class with me, but I don't know Mr. Clark's policy with being absent." Haley responded, knowing that Jake was trying to avoid a conversation about Nikki.

"Listen, Haley, thanks for telling me about… you know." Jake whispered.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did that go?"

"She did it, Haley, she killed my child. I'm disappointed in her, so much! But at the same, she is moving, so our relationship is over and it doesn't matter how I feel about her. What's done is done; I guess it's time to move on."

"I wish I could think that way." Haley commented.

"Well, at least the first day of school is done." Jake said, unknowingly grabbing Haley's hand.

"At least…"


	7. Chapter 6

Here is chapter 6. It is really long, well not really, but just about twice as long as the others. The italicized words are part of a flashback, except for at the end they are the song. I am in the process of writing two other stories also, but I am trying to write a chapter of each story a day, so the next one should be up soon. And once again thanks for taking the time to review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Reagan. And the song at the end is sung by Rob Thomas

Couples: Jaley, Pathan, and Brucas

Chapter 6: When the Heartache Ends

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas ad there on his bed, in the exact same spot he had been all morning and technically all night. He didn't know why this bugged him this much. He didn't have feelings for Bevin; he had feelings for Brooke, right? Now he wasn't so sure.

He had ignored Brooke all weekend, she had only tried to call him 125 timed, left 34 messages, knocked on his door 12, and had Haley try to talk to him 7. How many times had Bevin called? None. How many messages did Bevin leave? None. And she defiantly hadn't ended up or sent anybody to his house. Why was he even thinking that were in love; he didn't know.

Maybe it was what Dan had said, Bevin was pregnant. But, of course, his biological father hadn't ever given him a reason to trust him. He hadn't even seen him since that night, he easily could have lied. His thoughts once again went to Brooke, did she know if her best friend was pregnant of not? Had she even spoken to her since that day? He didn't know, but he had thought it strange what Haley said earlier.

_I"Hey, Luke, still in that spot I see. " Haley laughed._

"_It's not funny, Hales." Lucas muttered._

"_I know, but you need to get up and talk to Brooke and Bevin." Haley said now in a serious tone._

"_I don't want to talk to Brooke and I wouldn't know what to say to Bevin."_

"_Come on, Brooke has been trying to get a hold of you none stop." Haley begged._

"_You're wrong; she hasn't called me once today." Lucas mumbled looking up at the ceiling._

"_She had planned on calling you, but I guess she changed her mind after talking to Bevin. Actually, she wouldn't talk to anyone." _

_At this Lucas sat up, "What do you mean she talked to Bevin? Did she tell her that I know? Come on, Haley; don't leave me out of the loop."_

"_I told you she didn't talk to anyone after she talked to Bevin, so I wouldn't know. But if you want to be in the 'loop', we have a poem due tomorrow about our best friends." Haley said as she left the room. Lucas laid back down until Haley walked in and threw the phone at him, "I don't care which one you call first, but talk to both of them." /I_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake was sitting on the couch watching cartoons, like he did everyday at that time. The only difference is that this time he couldn't help but think about him and his son or daughter watching the cartoons together. What freaked him out though is how he didn't see Nikki as his wife, but instead Haley. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a small knock on the door. He was confused as to who was coming over, until he opened the door to find Nikki.

"Hey… I just wanted to come over and say goodbye." Nikki said sensing that Jake wasn't going to say anything.

"What do you want me to say, Nikki?" Jake asked opening the door slightly to let her slide in.

"I… I don't know. I just wanted to say that I am sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you and I'm sorry for what I did."

"I guess that in a way its better, but it hurts to know that you killed an innocent life, one that we created together." Jake said in a loud voice filled with hurt and disappointment.

"I don't want your trust back; I just want you to forgive me." Nikki replied in a somewhat cold voice, that Jake didn't like.

"Why should I?" Jake asked now in a voice equally as cold.

"Because you were about to cheat on me when I told you I was pregnant. Because you don't love me like you thought you did and I don't love you either. Because us as a couple was a mistake and we both know it. But, Jake, just forgive me and then I can forgive myself for wasting time with you and you can do the same." Nikki tried to persuade.

"I don't regret the times we had together."

"Well, forgive me and you can not regret the times that you and that chick will have together."

Jake stared at Nikki trying to make sense of what she said; she actually wants him to be with Haley. He closed his eyes and opened them in time to whisper, "I forgive you."

"Then, what are you waiting for, call that girl and show her your charm." Nikki said standing up.

"Bye, Nikki" Jake said as he walked her to the door and held it open.

"Bye, Jake."

After Nikki left, Jake thought about what she had said about regretting not being with Haley, so he picked up the phone and dialed the seven numbers that he had easily remembered by heart.

"Hey, Haley... It's Jake… Yeah I'm sorry to call you, but I was wondering if you would meet me a t TRIC at eight… Cool, see you there…bye." Jake sat back down on the couch, but instead of paying attention to the roadrunner run the coyote off of a cliff he thought about what he was going to do for Haley.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas was banging on the door as hard as he could. He had tried calling her, gut after she hadn't answered her cell phone or her house phone he decided to pay her a much needed visit.

"Lucas? What are you doing her?" Bevin asked as she walked up to her door from her car.

Lucas put on a smile and walked over to her. "Can't I see my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, of course, we need to talk anyway, come in." Lucas followed Bevin into her house. They walked through to the living room and while he sat on the couch, she sat across from him on a chair.

"Well, do you have something to say?" Lucas asked trying to play innocent, which Bevin believed and gave him a sad face.

"I am ashamed of how I have been acting. I avoided my best-friend and cheated on you, but you already knew that…"

"Brooke told you that I saw you, I knew that she would tell you, I can't believe…" Lucas shouted interrupting Bevin

"No, I told you Lucas. Don't you remember at our spot?" Bevin asked in a 'duh' tone.

"What are you talking about, we don't have a spot?" Lucas yelled.

"Oh my god, I hadn't told you, I told Todd!"

"So Todd is the guy you've been cheating on me with, that's just great." Lucas shouted, still rambling. "Wait, I don't know a Todd."

"I know, Lucas, you haven't met either of the guys."

"There is more than one?" Lucas said calming down and sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, but before you ask again, Brooke didn't know; at least, not until today, when I told her." Bevin said, glad that they were finally talking rationally.

"Are you pregnant?"

"Yes, but it's not yours, I know because of the timing. It was during one of our rough patches." Bevin answered.

"Why didn't you just break up with me, if you were going with two other guys?" Lucas asked, hurt.

"Because you loved me, Lucas, even though you were in love with Brooke, you stayed with me so that I wasn't hurt. No other guy would do that for me." Bevin said, looking into his eyes, trying to find any spark of happiness.

"I'm hurt, Bevin, and I don't want to see you ever again. And if we do see each other, say at practice, don't talk to me." Lucas said coldly, slamming the door as her walked out of her house. As he walked out of her yard he thought, 'one stop down, one more to go.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton and Nathan were lying on his bed making out, like they had everyday since they had officially become a couple, which had only been three days, but still. Nathan knew that they were going to fast; he didn't want this relationship to turn out like his last had.

"Peyton…I think we… should stop." Nathan said out of breath as they pulled apart.

"Why? You don't want me?" Peyton asked hurt.

"No, I just want us to take it slow; I'm not ready, yet." Nathan said reassuring her with a quick kiss.

"Okay, since you haven't even taken me on a real date."

"What are you talking about, I ordered us pizza and we watched a movie." Nathan said.

"I want to do something out of the house with you." Peyton replied with a puppy dog face.

"Well I already had something planed for Friday, but I was going to surprise you after school. But if you want, I can change my plans." Nathan joked.

"Oh no you don't, you are keeping those plans." Peyton demanded.

"Wow, feisty, daddy like." Nathan said pulling her into a passionate kiss. They stayed like that for a couple minutes, when they were interrupted by the phone.

"Don't answer it!" Peyton said, pulling him closer.

"I have to." Nathan said as Peyton let go of him so he could answer the phone. Peyton watched as Nathan talked to the person on the other line, she didn't know what they were saying, but she did know that she had the hottest boyfriend when he had his shirt off.

"Peyton?" Nathan asked breaking Peyton out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Jake wants us to help him impress Haley. So we need to meet him at TRIC."

"What happened to Nikki?" Peyton asked, sadly handing Nathan his shirt.

"He said he would tell us when we got there." Nathan said as they walked out of the door hand in hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley was sitting on her bed trying to choose between two dresses to wear, when Lucas walked in to talk to her.

"Hey, Luke, how did everything go?" Haley asked.

"I went to see Bevin and apparently she cheated on me with two different guys and is pregnant by one. Brooke, however, is coming over later so that we can talk." Lucas answered lying on her bed.

"What are you going to tell her?"

"See, Tutorgirl, well guys don't tell everyone everything." Lucas said mocking Brooke.

"Whatever!" Haley said hitting him with her pillow.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"A pillow, Luke?" Haley asked.

"Whatever, what are you doing anyway?"

"Well, Jake asked me out and I'm trying to choose which dress he would like more." Haley said looking back and forth between both of them.

"The white, defiantly." Lucas answered getting up off the bed.

"I thought you said that you were a guy? Because right then you sounded like a girl." Snickered Haley as Lucas just walked out of the door before shouting, "Did not!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nathan asked for the 8th time. He knew that he couldn't talk Jake out of this, but he honestly didn't know how Haley would react.

"Of course I am! Now would you just make sure that the lights are ready?" Jake asked rudely. "Sorry I'm just nervous." The truth was he wasn't just nervous her was scared shitless. He had written the song in fifteen minutes by just grabbing things from his heart. Nathan just gave him a nod and a 'good luck' before walking out of the door leaving Jake sitting alone in TRIC.

Peyton and Nathan had spent two hours helping him set up while he barked out commands at them. He knew that he would have to thank them and apologize later, but for now he was just going to enjoy the perfection.

Before he knew it Haley walked through the door, looking like an angle come down from heaven. "Wow, Jake, did you do all this for me?" Haley asked amazed by what he did in a couple of hours.

"Haley, you deserve this and more! I want to thank you for everything you've done for me since you've come to town." Jake said pulling out her chair before running to sit down in the seat across from it.

Haley automatically blushed and responded with a simple no problem. Before Jake could say anything else a man brought out their food and beverage. Haley said thank you and Jake gave a nod before they both looked at the food before them.

"Um, Jake, what is this?" Haley asked as she looked at the food in front of them.

"I have no idea, you'd have to ask Peyton, she told the chef what to make." Jake said also confused as to what it was.

Jake looked up to see a disgusted and scared look on Haley face as she picked up the food to take a bite. "Waiter," Jake shouted causing Haley to put the food down in confusion. "Can you just make us two hamburgers and fries?" Jake asked getting a smile from Haley and a nod from the man.

"I'm sorry, you had this great thing planed and I ruined it…" Haley said sadly.

"No, Haley, I'm sorry, I wanted this night to be perfect."

"What are you talking about? You spend the whole day and school, go home and deal with Nikki, and still have time to put this whole thing together, Jake, I love this."

"Well, I hope you aren't mad that I have one more surprised." Jake smiled as he got up leaving a confused Haley to watch him walk away. After a minute Jake appeared on stage with a guitar on his lap, and a microphone in front of him. "This is for you, Haley." Jake said before starting to play the guitar and look into Haley's eyes before singing.

_IIt's never easy and you never know  
What leaves you crying  
And what makes you whole  
There ain't no way that I can hold it down  
Falling to pieces  
Forever in doubt/I  
_

Haley just sat there, physically speechless; no one had ever written a song for her none the less sung one for her. She looked down at her food, realizing that she wasn't hungry anymore, so she looked up to find Jake looking at her and she just smiled.

_  
IBut it's alright  
Why don't you tell me again  
How you'll still be there  
When the heartache ends  
It's alright  
Why don't you tell me my friend  
How you'll still be there  
When the heartache ends/I  
_

By then she knew why he had written the song, he was thanking her. She was a little disappointed until she once again saw Jake give her the look that Lucas gave Brooke; the look of longing.

_  
IThere ain't nobody who can show you how  
To find the surface when you're underground  
There ain't no blanket that can hide this cold  
There ain't no memory  
That ever gets old/I  
_

Haley stood up and slowly started walking towards the stage.

_IBut it's alright  
Why don't you tell me again_

_How you'll still be there  
When the heartache ends/I_

She was about halfway there when she gave him a little smile, knowing that he was watching her, and grabbed another microphone from a table.

_  
IIt's alright  
Why don't you tell me my friend  
How you'll still be there  
When the heartache ends/I_

She got to the stairs on the side of the stage,

_  
IAnd I move all directions  
To the corners and the outskirts  
While the lovers and the lonely  
Start to whisper all about me/I_

One by one she climbed up them all, still aware that Jake was following her every move._  
_

_IAnd if I stand here silent  
I almost start to feel you fading in  
Telling me hold on  
Cuz it's gonna be alright/I  
_

She got up next to him and started singing the chorus along with him.

_IBut it's alright  
Why don't you tell me again  
How you'll still be there  
When the heartache ends  
It's alright  
Why don't you tell me my friend  
How you'll still be there  
When the heartache ends/I_

They starred into each other's eyes as Haley stopped singing and Jake finished the song.

_  
ISay you'll be with me  
When the heartache ends/I_

As Jake played the final chords, Haley walked right in front of him. He stood and up and in one motion grabbed her face and pulled her lips into his.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke walked up the quiet walkway knowing that when she walked back home things would be different; she just wasn't sure if that was good or bad. As she got to the door she became very nervous, but before she had time to get the courage to knock, the door opened in front of her.

"Hey, Brooke," Lucas said nervously.

"Hey…" Brooke started before getting pulled in by Lucas.

"I'm not done, yet." Lucas said as he led her to the bed and sat her down. "I know that you know about Bevin being with the two boys and being pregnant. I also know that I shouldn't have ignored you after the incident. And for that I'm sorry." Lucas stared at Brooke expecting her to say something. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"She was with two guys?" Brooke finally asked.

"Yeah, you didn't know?"

"And you're going to be a father." Brooke said kind of out of it.

"No, but that's…" Lucas started.

"And you are going to have to stay with Bevin forever and have tons of cheating ho kids, who have more cheat…"

"Brooke!" Lucas said stopping her rambling. "I'm not going to be a father."

"Lucas Scott, you are scum!" Brooke got up and hit him, confusing Lucas. "Why would you not stay to raise your…"

"That's the thing, Brooke, it's not my kid!" Lucas said happily.

"It's not?" Brooke asked before giving Lucas a big smile back.

"No, I've just been trying to tell you that for the past five minutes, but you were rambling." Lucas said laughing

"Hey don't diss my rambling." Brooke pouted.

"I wasn't, I just think it's cute." Lucas commented, sitting down on the bed urging Brooke to do the same. He knew that it was time for him to finally tell her how he really feels about her. "I also need to tell you one more thing."

"What? Don't tell me its more bad news." Brooke said worriedly. Lucas thought that Brooke meant that he and Bevin braking up was bad news, so he assumed that she didn't feel the same way. Chickening out he said, "I'm glad we're friends, Brooke. And thanks for being nice to Haley; she didn't really have any other friends."

As Lucas smiled at her, Brooke couldn't help but be disappointed and here she thought he was going to tell her want she had always wanted to here: that he loved her too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there it is… tell me what you think.

Coming up:

Pathan date

Homecoming dates

Another appearance by the great Dan Scott


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry this one took so long to come up, but I wanted to outline the rest of the story first. There will only be 10 chapters since school starts soon and I want to focus on my other story, Back to the Life. Thanks for all of the reviews.

Chapter 7: Tennessee

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Which do you think is her room?" Brooke whispered walking slowly up the stairs looking at the many doors.

"I don't know!" Haley whispered back harshly.

"Nathan said that it was up the stairs to the left." Brooke stopped and made L-shaped signs with her hands.

Haley rolled her eyes and sighed, "It's that one, Brooke."

"Obviously, Tutorgirl, hurry up." Brooke said rushing to the door a little before Haley.

Haley watched as Brooke reached to open the door. "No, you should knock first."

"Why?"

"You just walked through the front door; she doesn't even know that we are here."

"If she didn't want anyone to come in the door would be locked."

"I can hear you guys." A voice said from inside the door causing Brooke to walk right in.

"I told you, Tutorgirl. Anyways, P. Sawyer, we wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with us."

Haley walked in also, but instead of jumping on the bed like Brooke did she just stood there. "We are going to buy homecoming dresses."

"I've heard about shopping with Brooke and they aren't good things." Peyton laughed earning a giggle from Haley and a loud gasp from Brooke.

"Hey, that's not fair! I am great to shop with!" Brooke said, Haley and Peyton just stared at her. "Okay, I'm a little hard to get used to. Who are you guys going to homecoming with anyways?"

Haley moved her gaze to Peyton and waited for her to talk, but when she didn't she answered. "I'm going with Jake."

"Oh, Jageilski is a total hottie." Brooke clapped.

"Who are you going with, Brooke?" Peyton asked.

"No one."

"You weren't asked by anyone?" Haley asked honestly shocked.

"Only seventeen, all but the one I wanted." Brooke answered playing with Peyton's blanket.

"I'm sorry my cousin didn't ask you." Haley said sadly sitting beside Brooke.

"Sorry, but Nathan can stick with Peyton. I am not the type to steal people's men."

"I meant my real cousin. You know Lucas Scott."

"Oh, you mean the geek; no we're… just friends." Brooke said as she noticed how quiet Peyton was. "Who are you going with, Goldilocks? Oh right… Nathan."

"Actually he hasn't asked me."

"What?" Both girls shouted confused. Brooke who was still confused added, "But it's Thursday and homecoming is Saturday."

"Thanks, that makes me feel even better." Peyton replied sarcastically.

"I'll his ass!" Brooke stood up and walked out the door followed closely by the other two girls.

"Brooke! Don't worry about it!" Peyton shouted as she got closer to Brooke and grabbed her arm.

"Are you sure because I can…"

"I'm sure."

"Well now that we are down here…shopping time!" Brooke squealed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton walked through the hallway after practice with Brooke and Haley on Friday. When she had agreed to join the cheerleading squad she expected to practice with all of them, but according to Brooke they weren't good enough waste everyone else's time. Actually, it wasn't Brooke that said that, but Nazi Brooke, her alter ego o.k. the span of satin.

"Peyton!" Nathan called from behind her. Before she knew what she was doing she had turned around with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, babe," Peyton walked up to him and kissed him passionately.

"Not that that wasn't great or anything, but we don't have time for that we have to go now."

"Where exactly are we going?" Peyton asked as she was being pulled to Nathan's car.

"It's a surprise."

"But…"

"I know, you hate surprises, but I promise that you'll love this one. Just trust me." Nathan interrupted as he started the car.

"I do."

After about thirty minutes they arrived at what looked to Peyton like and old shack. She saw how happy Nathan looked and realized that whatever it was must be good.

"Come on, we have to hurry." Nathan pulled her out and up to the door of the shack. He pulled the key out of his pocket and quickly opened the door closing it and locking it right after she walked in.

"Um, Nathan… What is this?" Peyton asked looking around at the empty building with nothing but dust.

"This is my place."

"What do you mean?"

Nathan took her hands in his and looked deep in her eyes. "I've never told anyone this, but I'm going to buy this place and turn it into a gym for anyone to play at. Upstairs I'll out some workout equipment and down here we can have areas for different sports. I know it doesn't seem like much, but this has been a dream forever and I'm telling you because I am completely certain that I want you by my side."

"Nathan…" Peyton responded speechless.

"God, I love you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer."

"I… I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, just come upstairs, I have to show you something." Nathan slowly and carefully walked her upstairs still holding her hand.

When they got up there Peyton was once again speechless. Right in front of her was her favorite band. "Nathan what is Fall Out Boy doing here?"

"I asked them to come here. They are going to give us a private performance while we eat dinner." Nathan responded as six waiters came out with different plates filled with everything from her favorite appeaser to her favorite dessert.

"You didn't have to do all of this." Peyton whispered as Nathan pulled out her seat and she slid in.

"I know, but I wanted this moment to be special." Nathan grabbed her hands across from the table.

"Exactly what moment is this?"

"Peyton, I know that I should have asked this earlier, but will you go to homecoming with me?" At that moment the band chose to stop playing and a banner with the same question fell from the ceiling behind her date.

"Of course, Nathan, did you think that I would say no?"

"I knew you would say yes, how could you not, I'm irresistible." The drummer hit a few notes as if what Nathan said was a joke. "Hey! I am!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now Saturday and Brooke and Peyton were sitting at Lucas and Haley's house waiting for Haley to get dressed so that they could go to the hair stylist. After about an hour of waiting and watching The Real World, Brooke decided that she would go get her.

"Hey, Mrs. Scott, where is Haley?" Brooke asked finding Karen instead of Haley.

"Yeah, she is taking a shower."

"Thank you!" Brooke said as she got an idea.

"Did you find her?" Peyton asked from behind her.

"Just one minute!" Brooke spotted a bathroom across from Lucas' bedroom.

She walked to it and opened the door, which was conveniently unlocked. All she could see was steam, at least until she got closer to the shower. "Lucas!"

"Brooke!" Lucas stumbled trying to cover up.

"You have a clear shower curtain?" Brooke laughed not realizing how uncomfortable Lucas was.

"Can you laugh about this later, like when I'm not naked?" Lucas asked causing Brooke to finally notice the situation that they were in and run out.

When Brooke got outside she found Haley and Peyton laughing and pointed at them, "Not a word! Not one word!"

"Brooke!" A now fully dressed Lucas shouted.

"Wow, you dress fast." Peyton laughed, "Too bad it doesn't run in the family, huh, Haley?"

"Can you two just go somewhere? I need to talk to Brooke alone." Lucas asked impatiently.

"Okay…" Haley and Peyton said as they walked into Haley's room.

"Brooke…"

"Don't, Lucas, it's no big deal, I just feel bad."

"For what?" Lucas asked as he watched her stand up with a noticeably fake smile on her face.

"Well I don't want us to be uncomfortable seeing that we are friends."

Lucas frowned at the word friends, but before Brooke could notice he put a smile on his face. "I need to ask you something?"

"What is it, Broody?"

He knew what he wanted to asked her, he just didn't know if he could. "Are you going to homecoming?"

"Who isn't?" Brooke asked not sure if she liked where this was going after what just happened.

"Would you… maybe… want to go with me?"

"I… I can't. I'm going with someone else." Brooke hated saying that as much as she hated to see his sad face afterwards.

"Oh, um, who?"

"Tim. He asked me and seeing that I had turned down the other 21, I had to say yes to someone."

"Right, well save a dance for your friend, okay?" Lucas said as he stated walking out of the room.

"Okay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley sat in the house watching Lucas brood. Brooke had told her what had happened as well as cried. Something about how Lucas looked like crap made her believe that he had done the same. Fortunately for her, Jake was due to be there any second.

Knock, Knock

Haley went to the door and opened it to find Tim. "Hello? Can I help you?"

"Can I talk to Lucas?"

Haley saw Jake pull up so she quickly showed Tim where Lucas was and waited for Jake to get to the door.

"Hey, Beautiful," Jake said as he walked up to Haley and smiled.

"Hey, Handsome," Haley responded as Jake pulled her close to him and kissed her. "I'm so glad that we are together."

"I've been waiting for this all day."

"Me too," Haley said as she pulled him in for another kiss.

"So, I know that you are wondering why I asked you to be ready an hour early, but I have reservations for this restaurant that we have to make."

"Well, we don't have to."

"No, but I have something for you that I want to give you somewhere special."

"Okay, but lets go, both Brooke's date and the guy who wants to be Brooke's date are in the same room and I doubt that they will both survive." Haley laughed letting Jake take her hand and lead her to the car.

When they got to the restaurant Haley was in awe. Throughout the car ride Jake held her hand with his free hand and told her how happy he was that she was with him. She wasn't ready to admit it to herself but she knew that she was falling in love with him.

"Jageilski for two," Jake broke her out of her thoughts. "You okay?"

"Yeah, perfect."

"Well let's sit down."

Haley stared at their intertwined hands and smiled; she had never been in love before. 'Wait; don't get a head of yourself.' Haley thought.

"You sure that you're okay?" Jake asked holding the chair for Haley.

"Yeah, don't worry."

"Okay, so, I'm just going to go out and say this; I think I'm falling in love with you." Jake said nervously.

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"I think I'm falling in love with you, too." Haley smiled.

A grin broke out on Jake's face and he pulled something out of his pocket. "I got you something, I know that it's not great but it's something to show how much you mean to me."

Haley looked at the plastic ring and let the tears fall. "Jake…"

"I know that it was only 50 cents, but…"

"It's perfect!" Haley said as she leaned forward and kissed him with less passion but more love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke sat on her bed crying like she had since Peyton had dropped her off at home. It was so unfair that Lucas had to ask her after she had given up hope on him. Now she was stuck in a dress that said 'take me' and a date that wished he could take anybody.

After about ten more minutes of sitting in self pity she realized that she had to clean up so that she was ready for her date. She let a couple more tears fall until she heard a car pull up. She whipped them away and made sure that her hair was perfect.

Knock, Knock

'Here goes nothing.' Brooke thought as she opened the door.

"Hey…" She heard the man in front of her say.

"Luke…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have the next chapter ready, so if I get enough reviews I'll update today or tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 8

Thanks to the few of you who reviewed! This chapter is dedicated to you guys.

Chapter 8: Dare You to Move  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Luke…"

"Hey, Brooke," Lucas said, standing in front of her in his black suit, his own blue tie matching her dress.

"Um…not that I don't want you here, but why are you here?"

"I was going to take you to the dance. I mean, if that's okay with you." 

Brooke was confused, she was certain that he had to have heard that she was going with Tim. Knowing exactly what she was thinking, Lucas clarified. "I talked to Tim. He was more than happy to switch dates."

"You had a date? Then why did you ask me?"

"I didn't, but after Nathan informed me that Rachel was still available, I knew that Tim would want to take her. Tim only wants an easy lay. Not that you're an easy lay…"

"I know what you mean, just don't ruin this moment."

"Ruin what moment?"

Brooke blushed and hesitated, two things that he knew Brooke Davis didn't do very often. "The moment my dreams come true."

She waited for him to make fun of her, but instead Lucas just smiled at her confession and took her hand. "Let's go, I have something for you in my car."

"What is it?"

Lucas rolled his eyes, knowing that how impatient Brooke could be. "We have a couple yards to the car."

"That's a couple yards too many!" Brooke whined, causing Lucas to grin. "What? Are you laughing at me?"

"No, you're just cute," Lucas said, stopping with Brooke's hand in his. Noticing that he was going to say something that could ruin the night, she pulled him towards the car. "Come on, Luke, I need that surprise now."

Lucas walked ahead and opened her door, picking up the small box. "I found out your dress was blue from Haley, so I got you a blue and white rose."

"You got me a corsage?"

"Don't act so surprised, we both know that if I hadn't, you would have killed me."   
----------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan walked up the steps to his girlfriend's room. He didn't know why he was so nervous, it was just Peyton. Peyton, his best friend since forever, maybe it was the fact that she was also the love of his life.

"Hey, Nate," Peyton said, opening the door to her bedroom before he could even knock.

"Wow, you look… breathtaking."

Peyton laughed and hit him lightly, "Since when have you said breathtaking and not been talking about basketball?"

"Since I saw you in that dress… that I also want to take off."

"Slow down, tiger. Save it for after the dance." At that, Peyton walked past him gently brushing her hand past his groin causing a slight groan to come out of his mouth.

"Peyton, play fair, you can't just do that!" Nathan whined as he followed her down the stairs to the car.

"I think that I can, plus, you enjoyed it."

"A little cocky aren't we..."

Peyton turned around and gave him a quick once-over before stepping into the car. "Actually, I think you are the one with the cocky problems."

"Thanks to you, I do. I guess I'll have to punish you."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Peyton raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'll just stand here staring at you, until you realize that I am so sexy that you take me upstairs and have your way with me," Nathan said, standing in the passenger doorway so that Peyton was trapped.

"I think that's more of a punishment to yourself!"

"How?" Nathan challenged

Peyton smirked knowing that she was going to win. "I told you nothing was going to happen until after the dance. The quicker we get to the dance, the quicker we leave the dance, and the quicker we leave the dance, the quicker I get out of this dress and we get rid of your cocky problem."

After that. Nathan knew what he had to do, so with a trail of dust behind him, they were on their way to the dance.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jake and Haley walked into the dance, the gym was already full. Knowing that Lucas was going with Rachel, Haley looked for the red head. She spotted her dancing with Tim and smirked, knowing what had happened. "Look for Lucas and Brooke!" Haley shouted to Jake.

"They're over there with Nathan and Peyton!"

As Haley followed Jake, she was too busy thinking about what a character her cousin was to notice that Jake had grabbed her hand.

Too bad for Haley, Brooke saw it right away, "Tutorgirl, you told me that Jake was taking you to the dance, not that you guys were a couple!"

Haley looked down at their intertwined hand and smiled up at Jake who was doing the same. As Haley was about to open her mouth Jake answered, "It's just been a week, not that long."

"Aw, I'm so happy for you two!" Brooke hugged Haley and Jake before steeping back and spotting Nathan and Peyton kissing. "Wait! If I'm happy for you two and I'm happy for you two, that means I'm the only single one here!"

"I'm single," Lucas reminded a now silent Brooke.

"You don't count!"

"How don't I count?"

"Because you are the guy and they always ask the girl out."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that you could go up to any girl and ask them out, where as I have to sit here and wait for a lazy guy, like yourself, to ask me."

"That's bullshit, girls can ask guys out!"

By this time Brooke and Lucas were shouting at each other and standing face to face. Nathan looked at Jake, receiving a nod in return.

"Hey, Peyton, why don't we go dance?" Nathan asked holding out his hand.

"Sure, but do you think we should leave Haley here listening to this?"

"Jake's got it covered. See, there they go."

"Okay, but just so you know, I love this song and I'm just going to pretend that's why you asked me and not because the Rory and Jess of Tree Hill are fighting."

"Fine by me," Nathan said as they hit the dance floor

Peyton kissed him on the lips as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I thought it would be."   
----------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the dance went smoothly, well as smoothly as a dance could go in Tree Hill. Brooke and Lucas still weren't talking to each other, but instead dancing silently. Fortunately for both of them, that meant that they put their anger into the dancing and had to be pulled apart by a chaperone for inappropriate moves and being too close. 

Peyton teased Nathan throughout the dance. She moaned when they were close and rubbed him in places that made him go crazy when they were far apart. Jake and Haley however, had decided to avoid the other two couples and have fun by themselves. They danced during the songs they liked and sat and joked around when they were tired.

As the announcer introduced the final slow song, all of the couples joined the dance floor.

Jake took his hand out of Haley's and placed it on her hips. They swayed to the music just enjoying the time in each other's arms.

"What are we doing after this?" Haley whispered into Jake's ear.

"I think that I should take you home."

Haley got a hurt look on her face, but Jake didn't see it. "Okay."

"It's not that I want to take you home, it's just really late and I don't want you to get in trouble."

"I want to spend more time with you, but you…"

"I do too, but…"

"But my aunt and uncle may get mad at you..." Haley mocked.

Jake sighed and pulled apart just enough to look into her eyes. "I do want spend time with you it's just… do you know what they do after dances?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I wanted to do that, I just want to spend time with you."

"I know that now, but before I thought you meant for us to go to my house and do something that neither of us are ready to do." Jake said pulling her closer.

Haley pulled apart, "You don't want me. I mean, you and Nikki…"

"That's just the thing, after Nikki, I just want to wait," Jake begged her to understand with his eyes. Haley smiled and pulled him closer, placing her lips on his as if it just happened naturally. As the dance ended Jake hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear, "Let's go to my house and watch a movie."

Nathan took Peyton's hand and led her to the dance floor. When they got there she grabbed his head and pulled it to hers. She attacked his lips hungrily surprising him. After only hesitating for a second, he responded by grabbing her ass and pulling her closer to him. Nathan took his lips off of hers, receiving a groan, but quickly placed them on her neck.

"Okay we need to stop before…" Peyton said as she felt his excited groin.

"Too Late."

"My house is empty." Peyton moved her head more so that Nathan could have greater access.

"And close."

"And has a bed."

Nathan's head shot up and looked around. He took her hand and pulled her towards the door. "Do you have your keys?"

"I didn't lock the door because it would just take longer."

"God I love you!"

When Brooke and Lucas got onto the floor they silently danced closely. They had a comfortable silence around them, but for Brooke it wasn't enough. She wanted to end this stupid feud and get to the making out.

"I was talking about us."

"What?" Lucas pulled back suddenly.

Brooke grabbed him and pulled him closer. "I was waiting for you to ask me out."

"Why didn't you ask me?"

"Because of Bevin," Brooke said simply.

"Is it some friend code? Because she cheated on me, I'm not her property." Lucas pulled back once again, causing Brooke to wrap her arms tightly around him.

"That's just it, she cheated on you."

"Can you please just explain it to me? Please!"

"Do you remember when Felix broke up with me last year?" Lucas nodded. "Tons of guys asked me out, but I said no to all of them because I was extremely hurt. I didn't want to be turned down when you were in the mourning phase." By now Lucas could feel warm tears running down his back; he rubbed her hair to calm her down. "Because I don't know if I could have handled to be turned down by you because I love you so much that it hurts. I love you and you love my best friend. I was going to ask you out that day, the one she did, but I couldn't hurt her."

Lucas just stood there. He knew that he should tell her how he felt about her, but she might think that he just said it due to guilt. "I love you too."

Brooke finally pulled back to look into his eyes, but still held his suit jacket tightly. "You do?"

"Yeah, so much," Lucas responded, moving his lips towards hers. She could feel his warm breath on her face and moved closer as he pulled back playfully. When he heard her mutter something, he laughed. "What?"

"Get the hell on with it." Before Brooke could say anything else he claimed her lips with his. As the song ended and she pulled back she said, "A girl could get used to that."

"You better." And with that Lucas once again claimed her lips with his.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what happened with you and Jake last night, Tutorgirl?" Brooke asked the next day while shopping.

"Nothing."

"Right, do you really expect us to believe that?" Peyton asked handing her a shirt.

"We went to his house and watched Pirates of the Caribbean," Haley said earning a glance from Peyton and a raised eyebrow from Brooke. "Okay, so we may have made out during half of it, but then we went straight to bed."

"Nathan and I went to bed too," Peyton smirked, remembering last night.

"Was it good?" Brooke asked, causing Haley to groan "Okay now I'm going to try these on while you two talk."

"Now that Virgingirl is gone, how big is it?"

"Brooke!"

"I always pictured Nathan would be big."

"Brooke! What are you doing imagining Nathan's thing? Shouldn't you wonder about Lucas'?"

"Why wonder? I saw it yesterday." Brooke grinned.

"Ew… he's my cousin." Haley whined as she walked out of the fitting room.

"Okay, unlike you, Tutorgirl, I went home last night."

"According to Aunt Karen, Lucas wasn't home last night either."

"I said that I went home last night, not that Lucas did." Brooke said causing Peyton to laugh and Haley to roll her eyes. "Plus, I saw him in the shower remember. Last night, we didn't do anything but cuddle."

"Brooke Davis only cuddled with a boy in her bed." Peyton teased

"Peyton Sawyer, a flirt," Brooke remarked.

"Hey, Brooke," Rachel said from behind the girls.

"Hey, Rachel, what are you doing?"

"Well I was shopping when I saw you guys and wanted to tell you thanks, for switching dates with me."

"How was your date with Tim?" Peyton asked.

"It was good; you know other then him being the least experienced man in bed."

"You liked that?" Brooke asked disgusted.

"He let me do what ever I wanted to with his body, how can I not?"

"I don't know," Haley deadpanned.

"Anyways, I just wanted to say thanks."

"No problem."

The three girl's watched Rachel leave before Haley turned to them. "Did anyone else realize that in high school everyone considers dates property?  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan makes an appearance that rocks Tree Hill

College applications returned

Rash decisions

Please tell me what you think. I like knowing what you guys like and don't like.


	10. Chapter 9

This is the second to the last chapter. I'm hoping to have the last chapter up in a couple days.

Chapter 9: Straitjacket Feeling  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nathan goes to the top of the key. He fakes to the left before turning and passing the ball to Lucas at the three point line. Lucas shoots! And he scores! Ravens win to complete their undefeated season!" Mouth announced as the crowd cheered.

"Wow, Lucas was on a roll," Peyton remarked, turning to look at Brooke who was cheering with her pom-poms. "What did you do to him?"

"I was home last night!" Brooke squealed before turning to Haley. "Tutorgirl! What was Lucas doing last night?"

"She means who," Peyton interrupted causing Haley to laugh and Brooke to hit her.

"P. Sawyer! You guys are so mean," Brooke pouted.

Haley spotted Jake with Lucas and Nathan and ran over to them. Brooke followed her, leaving Peyton to roll her eyes before taking off after them.

The past nine months had gone smoothly, at least from Peyton's perspective. This year she had gained four best friends and a great boyfriend. Sure, she had Nathan before, but now she had what she really wanted, a family.

"P. Sawyer! Shopping tomorrow, wear comfortable shoes!" Peyton smiled and nodded before walking out with Nathan. Okay, so she also had a drill sergeant, but she was happy anyway.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nathan!"

"Yeah, Dad?" Nathan asked, turning around as he walked out of the gym with Peyton.

"Let Ms. Sawyer go home, we need to talk," Dan said.

Nathan turned to Peyton and gave her a sorry look. "Its fine, Nathan. Call me if you need me. I love you."

After Peyton gave him a quick kiss and left, Nathan turned to Dan. "What do you want, Dad?"

"You only scored 12 points. Lucas scored 13 by half time!" Dan yelled.

"It just wasn't my day, okay?"

"The guy from Duke was here!"

"What don't you understand about me not wanting to go to Duke?"

"Listen son, I just want what's best for you. Which is why we are going to wake up before school every morning and practice."

"We already wake up early and run!" Nathan yelled, causing Dan to laugh.

"You think that's early? We are going to get up at 2 every morning, no matter when you go to sleep. We are going to run five miles and then play a game until you can beat me."

"No!" Dan looked at Nathan as if he had grown a second head. "You think I'm kidding? I'm 18, as of last month last month; I don't have to do what you want anymore."

Dan smirked, knowing that he would win. "As long as you live in my house and spend my money, you will listen to me!"

"Then I'm moving out," Nathan stated simply, not missing a beat.

"Right, I'll see you at two then!" With that, Dan started walking away with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, so that I can pick up my stuff."

Dan stopped but didn't turn around. "Fine by me… But you must want to kill your mom."

When Dan had walked away, Nathan had realized that he was right; it would kill his mom. Deciding that it was the right thing to do and that it wasn't like he wasn't going to see her again, he headed to the one place he knew he was welcome, Peyton's.

Over the past nine months, he had fallen in love with her all over again. He was 100 certain that she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He walked up the stairs in her house to the room that he had spent many nights in. He opened the door to find a daily sight, her drawing while listening to a band that he hadn't heard of.

"Now this is a sight that I see everyday."

"Nathan, what are you doing here?" Peyton turned her drawing upside down and got up to kiss him.

When Nathan pulled apart he looked at the desk where her picture was and realized that Peyton had hid it. "What were you drawing?"

"What? Oh, nothing."

"Then, why did you turn it over?"

"It's… not done."

"Really? Then I'll sit here until you finish it," Nathan said as he sat on the bed and motioned for Peyton to continue her drawing.

Peyton sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to give up. "Fine, I'll let you see it, but you can't laugh."

"When have I ever laughed at one of your drawings?"

"Yeah, but this one's… different."

"I promise, just show me."

Peyton walked over to the desk and picked up the picture so that Nathan couldn't see it quite yet. She walked slowly over to him and hesitated before turning it over and handing it to him.

He looked at the picture closely. It was a picture with him on one side Peyton on the other and a huge ring in the middle. He looked up at her, noticing how uncomfortable she had become, before reading the words on the paper: "Making it Forever."

Nathan looked up at Peyton and sat the picture down beside him. He walked up to Peyton and cupped her cheek while gently rubbing it with his thumb. He captured her lips with his quickly before getting down on one knee. "Peyton Sawyer, I know that I'm not the perfect guy, but I love you so much and I know you love me too. I can't give you a huge house or everything that you want, but I can give you that promise that you will be mine forever. Marry me. Marry me and make me the happiest guy alive."

"You're wrong," Peyton whispered with tears falling down her face

Nathan felt his heart sink into his stomach. "What?"

"You are the perfect guy." Peyton smiled, receiving a grin in return.

"Is that a yes?"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley and Lucas walked through the door of their home to find silence. They walked into the living room to find Karen, Keith, and two other adults sitting in complete silence.

"Mom? Dad?" Haley asked, knocking the two strangers out of their thoughts.

"Haley, darling," Mrs. James squealed, running to hug Haley.

"What are they doing here, Aunt Karen?" Haley asked while she pushed her mother away.

"They are here to take you home," Karen cried ,causing Keith to get up and hug his wife.

"After graduation, of course," Mrs. James laughed.

Keith looked around the room at the many different emotions before looking at his wife and stepson. "Lucas, why don't you take your mom and go pick up some food?" Lucas nodded before walking out to the still warmed car.

The room was quiet; no one knew what to say. Haley just stared at her uncle, silently begging him to do something. Her parents smiled at her, not realizing how upset she was.

"Why don't you guys give Haley some time to think about this?" Keith suggested.

"There is nothing to think about. We are going to move to Pairs over the summer and we want to take our youngest daughter with us."

"Paris?" Haley asked receiving a nod from both parents. "I'm not going."

"Yes you are," Haley's father responded quickly.

"I'm eighteen and I don't have to listen to you."

Mrs. James walked closer to her daughter and grabbed her shoulders. "No, you're right, but why turn down Paris? Come on, Hales, its Paris!" 

"Yeah, but this is home," Haley smiled. "It might not be huge and have tons of tourists, but it has my friends and my family."

"Not your whole family," her father reminded.

"No, but the ones I need. So you guys can stay for my graduation, I want you to, but I'm not leaving."

"We'll see about that," Mr. James stated harshly.

"Uncle Keith?"

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"Can I go to Jake's?"

"Just be careful and tell Jake hi."

"Of course." Haley ran up to her uncle and gave him a hug before running out of the door.

Haley's parents turned to Keith upset by his actions. "Why did you let her go to a boy's? Do you want her to get pregnant?"

"Unlike you, I trust Haley. She is a good kid and if she is happy, then it is fine with me. She won't do something that she doesn't want to because she has a good head on her shoulders. You both can either shut your mouths about how I raise my children or leave my house."

Mr. James walked over to Keith and got into his face. "She isn't your daughter to raise."

"When you sent her to my house and gave the responsibility of playing the fatherly figure in her life to me, she became my daughter!" Keith shouted before walking to the door and opening it, gesturing for Mr. and Mrs. James leave the house.

Haley walked up to Jake's house. About halfway there, the realization of the situation sunk in and she let the tears fall freely. She had to go with them. Like it or not, her parents had this hold on her, and that wasn't going to go away for a long time.

She knocked on the door lightly at first, but then let the anger take hold of her and began banging. Fortunately, Jake opened the door and took her into his arms immediately.

"Hales, what's wrong?" Jake asked as he whiped her tears off of her cheeks.

"My parents… Paris… summer," Haley sobbed into her boyfriend's chest.

"I can't understand you, baby, say it slower."

"My parents want me to move to Paris with them after school."

Jake heart dropped. "You aren't going to go, right?"

"There's no other choice."

"You can't leave! I need you!"

Haley started crying harder when she saw Jake pull back and pace across the room. She noticed that he was now crying as well.

"I have to go, Jake."

"Live with me," Jake blurted out as he stopped moving.

"I can't!"

"Not now, obviously, but we can go to the same college and live together." 

"That sounds great, but I don't want to upset…"

"Don't say it, Hales. If they were your parents, they wouldn't be asking you to give up your life and move with them."

"I don't have money for college otherwise!" Haley begged Jake to understand.

"I'll take care of you," Jake said simply.

"No, I'm got going to be the type of person that depends on my boyfriend for everything."

"But I love you, Haley!" Jake said, getting on his knees and begging her. "You can't leave me! Please, baby."

"I love you too, Jake," Haley said, choking back the tears.

They just sat there crying and holding each other. After awhile, Jake looked up at Haley and took her hands. "I have an idea!"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas and Brooke were sitting in a small booth in Karen's café. They had been sitting there for about forty-five minutes, waiting for their friends.

"Did Tutorgirl tell you why she wanted us to meet her here?" Brooke asked Lucas after pulling back from their heavy make-out session. 

"No, she just told me to call you and meet them."

"Tutorgirl, Tutorgirl, Tutorgirl, doesn't she know that I'm always at your house anyway?" Brooke shook her head.

"Well, you don't really leave my bedroom."

"That's true," Brooke giggled as Lucas laid kisses down her neck.

"What did Peyton say when she called you?"

"She told me to get dressed and wake you up so that we could take showers separately."

Lucas laughed. "I'm surprised that Peyton knows you better than Haley knows me."

"I know, we just became friends."

"Not really, it's been a year. Plus, you guys were in cheerleading together."

"That's true. I hope that we all get accepted to NYU."

"All of us except Hales," Lucas said sadly.

"Wait, what? Why wont Tutorgirl be with us?" Brooke asked, confused. As Lucas told Brooke about Haley's parents wanting her to move with them Brooke was silent for the first time in her life. She wasn't certain how she should feel about that news. She wanted to cry, but no tears would fall, Instead, she found herself wanting to kill Haley's parents.

"I'd miss you when you were in jail," Lucas said, breaking Brooke out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"If you killed them, you would go to jail and I'd miss you."

"You mean you wouldn't sneak in and be my love slave?"

"I think that if you went to jail, you'd be someone else's love slave and wouldn't need me anymore," Lucas laughed pulling her close to him.

"Would you send me a video camera?"

"Why would you need one of those?"

Brooke nibbled on his ear a little bit before whispering, "So that I could tape our lesbian sex and send you the tapes."

"I'd defiantly send you a video camera," Lucas said turning to replace his ear with his lips.

"Why?" Haley asked interrupting the couple. Jake walked in behind her followed by Nathan and Peyton.

"Were you guys all together?" Lucas asked noticing their timing.

Nathan sat down on the other side of the booth. "Trust me, they weren't where Peyton and I were."

"Where were you guys exactly?" Brooke asked, looking between Nathan and Peyton.

Peyton looked at Nathan and he nodded before getting up and standing beside her. "We got married!"

"No, we got married!" everyone turned to the person who said that.

"Haley?" Lucas asked otherwise speechless.

"Yeah, we got married." Jake confirmed taking her hand.

"Lucas… I feel left out. Let's get married." Brooke whined.

Lucas just sat there looking between his cousin, his brother, and his girlfriend, not knowing what to say.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that I haven't had a cliffhanger for a while, but I couldn't help myself.


	11. Chapter 10

Thanks for every single review, since this was my first story I wasn't sure how it was going to turn out, but it certainly was a learning experience. Your reviews helped me a lot and hopefully my story Back to the Life will turn out as successful as this.

I wasn't certain how I wanted to end this story, but after much thought. I figured I spent enough time on the couples and not enough on the friendship, so this is what I came up with.

Chapter 10: Lessons learned  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haley…" Lucas whined, following her into their house.

"I already told you. I'm done talking about this."

"Haley… how could you have done that?"

"Nathan did too!" Haley pointed out as they reached her room. Ever since the news came out at the café, Lucas had been interrogating Haley.

"Yeah, but you're my innocent little cousin," Lucas pouted, holding her shoulders.

Haley walked to her closet and pulled out a suitcase. "And he's your innocent little brother!"

"How did you just put innocent and Nathan into one sentence without cracking up?" Lucas asked, going up to the suitcase and pulling out the clothes she was tossing into it.

"Lucas…"

"I just want you to be happy." Lucas sat down on her bed. Haley sat beside him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm happy with Jake."

"I'll miss you." Lucas laid his head on hers and sighed. "But if you're happy, I trust your judgment."

"Sorry about Brooke."

"It's your fault that she followed us half-way home, begging me to get married."

"It was pretty funny when we passed the old lady," Haley laughed at the memory.

"How ironic was it that she happened to be there when Brooke was offering sex everyday in the shower as a bribe for marriage?" They both laughed at the thought. Lucas turned and kissed Haley's head.

"I love you, Luke."

"Love you, Cuz. Or should I say Mrs. Jageilski?"   
----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake and Haley had now told both of their parents about the unexpected marriage. Jake's parents were nothing but supportive, while Haley's parents gave them a couple thousand dollars and took a red-eye flight to Paris. Haley had moved in with Jake and his family until they could leave for college together.

Peyton and Nathan were still both hiding in bliss from their problems. After they had fearfully told Dan and Deb Scott about being married, Nathan moved in with Peyton and got a job at the café working for Karen. They didn't really mind being cut off from Dan's money, but both knew that college would be difficult.

After much persuasion, Lucas had talked Brooke out of getting married and instead told her that they could rent an apartment during college and get a dog. Brooke had agreed and they had to look for a poodle and name it Princess Rainbow. They were still dating, but after Karen walked in on a half-naked Brooke on top of a completely naked Lucas, they spent a lot more time at her house.

The six of them were sitting in Karen's café a couple weeks later. They had all received their college acceptance letters and were ready to decide where they were going to go. All of them wanted to stay together, but the only colleges they all applied to were UNC and NYU.

"Who wants to open theirs first?" Haley asked looking at everyone, stopping at Brooke when she saw her nod. "Okay, Brooke, where did you get in?"

Brooke slowly opened her four letters before looking up at everyone and lifting two of them up, "I got into NYU and UCLA." Brooke looked at Lucas knowing that he had at least applied to one of them and smiled when she saw him pick his off the table.

"I'll go next." Lucas quickly opened his and looked up sadly. "I didn't get into UNC or NYU." Everyone frowned and Brooke felt like crying, never had she expected to go to college alone. When she saw her boyfriend smile she wanted to hit him; how could he be so happy about going to different colleges? "But… I did get into Duke and… UCLA."

"You… You applied to UCLA?" Brooke asked, getting a nod in response. "We're going to UCLA?" Lucas nodded again and took her into his arms. Shortly after, she pulled back and hit him in the arm.

"What was that for!"

"For making me think I was going to have to go to college with these losers alone!"

"Hey!" Haley reached over Jake to playfully hit Brooke.

"Sorry, Tutorgirl, I'm just trying to tell you the truth."

"Yeah, because I'm in denial," Haley deadpanned.

"You know what they say, baby, the first step is admitting you have a problem," Jake laughed.

Haley gave him an evil glare and smirked. "You know what they say, BABY, the first step is taking away the sex."

"I'd shut up if I were you, Jake." Nathan teased, earning a laugh from everyone. "Now, I'll go next."

Peyton was scared. She knew that he wouldn't normally leave her, but what if… no, he wouldn't leave her. It's not like everyone had left her, just her mom and dad. "Okay…"

"P. Scott, are you okay?" Peyton smiled, she would sure miss Brooke. The sad part is that she didn't even like Brooke until the beginning of that year. Now at least two of her good friends were going all the way to California for college. Of course she wasn't okay, but she wouldn't let Brooke know that she was the reason, so she rolled her eyes and nodded her head.

Everyone sat there silently once again while waiting for Nathan to read all of his letters. Every once in a while he would look up and frown. By the time he was done all five them were seriously scared. "Okay, so I got into NYU and Duke." Nathan whispered and two of them knew the true significance of what he said.

"Nathan… you don't have to do what Dan wants." Lucas said hesitantly.

"I know, bro, I guess I'll have to wait for Peyton to open hers."

Peyton rolled her eyes at Nathan's impatient tone and opened her envelopes so quickly that the laughter hadn't died down yet. "I got accepted!"

"Where?" Everyone asked watching Peyton with wide eyes.

"At this really good art school. It even has music studies." Peyton looked up expecting to she thrilled face, but instead was surrounded by frowns and faces of disappointment. "Oh yeah and its a couple miles away from NYU."

Haley stared at her two cousins and her two best friends. They were all extremely happy and here she was, jealous of what they had. She didn't even know if she and Jake had applied to any of the same schools other than NYU. She was torn from her thoughts when Jake put his hand on her shoulder and asked if she was ready.

"Yeah, but let's open them together."

"How cute, they are opening theirs together. Lucas… why didn't we open ours together?" Brooke whined.

"Hales, you and Jake have to stop making me look bad."

"Hey, Nathan and Peyton got married, too," Haley reminded him, laughing when Brooke pouted to Lucas again.

"Can we just get this over with?" Jake whined, mocking Brooke.

Haley looked down at her envelopes and nodded. As she opened them, she had to stop her heart from beating out of her chest. Jake looked at her when he was finished and saw that she hadn't opened hers yet. He picked her chin up with his pointer finger so that she was looking at him and gave her a quick kiss.

Haley finished opening hers and turned to Jake and showed him. He smiled while he looked up at the other couples. "We're going to Stanford!"

"Yay, Tutorgirl! Not only did we both get into schools with our lovers we also got on the other coast from those two losers." Brooke said pointing to Peyton and Nathan making out.

"Lucas, please control your woman," Nathan said while Peyton laughed.

"You're kidding right? Come on, she's got me whipped."

Nathan and Jake laughed while the girls just hit their respective men. "Hey, Peyton has Nathan by the balls," Brooke smirked at her boyfriend's brother, making a gesture with her hands.

Nathan looked at Peyton in shock. "Peyton Elisabeth Scott!"

"Don't worry I'm proud of her." Brooke reasoned. "I can't help it if I taught Tutorgirl and Goldilocks to use sex to their advantage."

The girls smiled at their men before Jake turned to Lucas. "Nathan's right, keep your woman in line, man! For the rest of our sakes, please!"

Two people stood outside watching the interaction with a smile on their faces.

"Do you think they all got into where they want to?" The man asked his wife.

"I think that they are already where they want to be."

"They look happier than I've ever seen them."

"Yeah, I used to see them around the café, but they were never having this much fun."

"What do you think they're talking about?" Keith asked as he turned to watch his wife smile at the kids.

"How would I know, it's probably some type of underage thinking that we wouldn't understand."

The End!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so that's the end. I know that it was short, but tell me what you think; it could really help me in other stories.


End file.
